


Prisoner of love PART 2

by Lenatoutcourt



Series: Liking what I like don't make me a bitch [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Mickey Milkovich, Endgame Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Enemies to Lovers, Fiona is a motherfucker, Gallavich Endgame, Happy Ending, Hate to Love, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich Happy Ending, Lip is a motherfucker, Love/Hate, M/M, Mickey is rich, Non-Bipolar Ian Gallagher, Oral Sex, Revenge, Revenge Sex, Slap Slap Kiss, Smut, Top Ian Gallagher, Violence, happy ending gallavich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-06-30 04:50:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15744618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenatoutcourt/pseuds/Lenatoutcourt
Summary: Ian was now free again, with enough money to stop working for a while, but his heart sank.He didn't want that car, he didn't want that money, he didn't want that freedom.He wanted Mickey.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a mix between "Shameless" and "Prisoner of Love" (a Thai TV series).
> 
> A small gift for the members of ♡ EXPECTO MILKOVICH ♡
> 
> This fanfic is the second part of "Prisoner of Love".
> 
> It is preferable to read the first part to understand everything

It had been a week since Mickey had returned from the island.  
A week that he drugged with work, sports and alcohol to forget Ian.

He was trying to keep his brain busy all day, and to tire himself out as much as possible.  
For all that nothing worked, Ian still occupied his mind as much.

Since he had taken him to the hospital, he had made sure he didn't have to meet him. He hadn't returned to the island, he had ordered not to let him into the company's offices, and had even avoided the hospital for fear of seeing him there.

He regretted terribly what he had done to him. While he was a friend of his sister, he had treated him like a slave, thinking he was responsible for Mandy's fate.  
Ian had defended himself, he had tried to reason him, he had tried to flee, but Mickey had never listened to him. He had remained deaf to the cries of the young man.

He had hated Ian with all his heart, or rather he hated him when he confused him with Curtis, the man who had pushed Mandy to try to commit suicide.  
He had a hard time justifying Ian to work and suffer as much. But every time he had thought of liberating him, the image of Mandy, lying on her hospital bed, had come back to him.

He couldn't forgive himself for treating Ian that way. As soon as he realized his mistake, he had brought him back to the mainland.  
Although this would never erase the harm he had done to him, he had offered him a car and enough money to support himself.

Deep down, he knew he would have wanted to keep Ian prisoner on this island. Keep him cut off from the world, alone with him.

Ian didn't deserve that. He hadn't deserved anything he had done to him.

Only Curtis deserved it.

The minute he realized his mistake, Mickey felt rage rising in him. He hated himself for doing this undeserved revenge to him, and he blamed himself for not torturing the man who had actually sent his sister to that hospital bed.

According to some research he had done on Ian's phone, Curtis was actually Lip Gallagher, Ian's big brother.  
At least it was under this name that the number of Curtis was recorded on his phone.

Several messages intended for Ian also included this name. Mickey then deduced that the two brothers used the same false identity with their lovers.

The rage he felt when Mandy tried to commit suicide obscured his judgment, and he wasn't able to see what had happened.

He didn't want to make that mistake again, because he didn't want to hurt Ian again.

 

Lip would have deserved revenge. But that would have made Ian suffer. He had decided not to seek revenge on Lip, and to quickly bring Ian home.

 

He had seen the fear in Ian's eyes as they approached the apartment that he shared with Lip.  
He had seen him begging him not to hurt him.  
And he hated that. To see Ian in that state hurt, horribly hurt, worse than anything else on Earth.

 

Mickey had told him that he wouldn't seek revenge for what Lip had done to Mandy.  
And fear had given way to misunderstanding in the young man's gaze.

He had tried to leave, because he couldn't stand to be so close to Ian when he couldn't take him in his arms and kiss him. And at that moment it was what he was dying to do.  
Even now, he dreamed of going to find Ian, to kidnap him and to lock him forever on this island with him.

He had wanted to leave to escape Ian, and run away from his feelings, but Ian had stopped him. He had forced him to stay, he had forced him to take him to Mandy, he had forbidden him to go to the other end of the country as he wished to do.

Mickey knew he had a huge debt to Ian, and that nothing he could do would be enough to be forgiven. So he had accepted. He had stayed, he had taken Ian to see Mandy and he had promised not to go anywhere with her.

 

He had seen the sadness in Ian's eyes when he had looked at Mandy.  
And he had wanted to take him in his arms to reassure him and tell him that everything would be fine.

He had felt the love Ian felt for his sister when he had held her hand.  
And he had wanted to cry.

He had heard Ian call his sister gently to try and wake her up.  
And he had fled.

He had fled because he knew it, he could never be forgiven, he could never make Ian forget that.  
After all he had done to him, he had finally regained his freedom, and Mickey didn't want to risk depriving him by staying there, he didn't want to remind him those weeks with him on the island, he didn't want to see hate in Ian's eyes. So he had fled.

 

* * *

 

 

It had been a week since Mickey had left him alone in the hospital.

Ian had been so shocked by Mandy's condition that he didn't notice Mickey's departure.  
He had looked for him everywhere, when at the end of the visiting hours he had to leave the hospital.

He had dreamed of regaining his freedom for weeks, so far today he dreamed of seeing Mickey again.

He had tried to return to the island, but no one had agreed to rent him a boat to go or even join the yard.  
He had found the address of the Milkovich headquarters in Chicago and had tried to see Mickey at his workplace. But he found himself face to face with two security guards who seemed to be forbidden to let him in.  
He had hoped to meet him at the hospital, but according to the nurses, he hadn't been there since he had taken him there.

Ian despaired of one day seeing Mickey again and he was desperate to be able to tell anyone.

To speak of Mickey would have been impossible without evoking all the other aspects of this story.  
He didn't want Lip to know what had happened to him.  
He didn't want his family to see Mickey as bad.  
And he didn't want anything to happen to Mickey because of him.

He had initially feared that Lip and Fiona would question him about his absence, but he was finally reassured.  
He had only to invent a secret boyfriend story so that Fiona and Lip didn't ask him any more questions.

They had been impressed when they saw the car Mickey had offered him.  
Lip had even tried to borrow it, but Ian couldn't let him. It was one of the last things that tied him to Mickey.  
Some traces of his cologne floated here and there in the cabin. He knew he'd look like a fool if someone came to know why he didn't want to lend it, but he didn't care, he just couldn’t.

Mickey was missing him, atrociously.

 

* * *

 

 

Mickey had worked all day. He had been up for 6 am and hadn't stopped for a minute.  
His secretary had shrieked at him because he hadn't even sat down to eat the sandwich she had brought him.

He had hired Michelle for her outspokenness. She never tried to spare him and always told him what she thought of his behavior.  
And lately she was really not happy. She had threatened to call Iggy if Mickey didn't stop working.

He had accepted because he didn't want her to be angry, but he hadn't decided to return home calmly as she had recommended.

Instead he had headed for his usual gym.

After several hours of intensive training Tamanna seemed determined to put him out.

"- Too much training has never been good for anyone Mickey ..."

Once again, he had decided to leave before the situation escalated. Tamanna was a strong willed like Michelle, and when she decided something for her client, the young coach expected them to obey.

Mickey still couldn't go home.  
Although his body was tired, his brain was still functioning and he still couldn't think of anything but Ian.

The only remedy that worked when it came to this point was alcohol.  
Drunkenness to forgetfulness.

 

After showering and changing, Mickey took charge of the Expecto club.  
Usually, he didn't like going out to night clubs, but this one was different. The music didn't damage his eardrums, the alcohol was quality and Jennifer, the boss made a point of honor to certify full discretion on what was happening inside her establishment.  
Jennifer was the sister of one of the first men he had hired on his renovation projects. It was thanks to this job that their family managed to get out of the street, and Jennifer had always been grateful to Mickey for that.

She noticed his presence as soon as he entered the building and guided him to his table.

In this establishment the tables were embedded in small alcoves build against the wall. A curtain made it possible to separate each niche from the rest of the room.  
Mickey liked this detail a lot. Since he had made the covers of several financial magazines, many people recognized him.  
Here he wasn't disturbed. Jennifer kept this table for him and even took care of him, she even called a driver when she knew that Mickey was no longer able to drive.

"- Hello Mr. Milkovich, nice to see you back home." Announced the young woman with a big smile.

"- I already told you to give up the "Mr", Jennifer." Growled Mickey.

"- And I told you already that I would continue to call you that, Mr. Milkovich." She explained with a laugh.

"- I've already prepared this for you to start the evening." She announced, pulling the curtain and unveiling a bottle of whiskey and a tray of fruit.

"- I know you like sweets, so I took it upon myself to prepare some fruits. They pair very well with alcohol.  
\- I didn't tell you that I would be coming ...  
\- It's been a week since you come in every night. I suspect you will not tell me what's bothering you so much, but that will not stop me from trying to help you in one way or another ...  
\- I think you're starting to know me too well ... " Mickey remarked as he sat down.

"- I'm happy to be able to do something for you. I will make sure that nobody comes to disturb you. Call me if you need anything. " She announced as she closed the curtain.

Mickey poured himself a glass, which he swallowed in one go, then a second and a third to which suffered the same fate.  
He let the alcohol burn his throat, intoxicate him, and anesthetize his brain. He had come there to think no more about Ian, and he was planning on getting there.

 

He felt his body relax under the influence of alcohol and let his head fall on the back of the bench.

Mickey twitched as two young people sat down in the next alcove.  
He was going to call Jennifer to move them elsewhere when he caught their conversation.

"- Who is this bitch? l! She walks in like she owns the place and thinks she can be with anyone she wants regardless if they have a girlfriend already?!?  
\- As long as there is no ring on their finger, this guy is still on the market ... That seems to be your motto.  
\- Shut up Lip! "

Lip? How many people were there called Lip in this city? How lucky was he to meet one here tonight?

Mickey tried to resonate. It was definitely the alcohol that made its effect and began to confuse his mind.

The two young people were joined by a woman.

"- Fiona! Curtis! What are you doing sitting? My darling ... Come dance with me ... " Begged the newcomer.

"- Go without me. I'll meet you…  
\- Promise?" Asked the young woman, mincing.

"- Promise."

She seemed satisfied with the answer and headed back to the dance floor, leaving her two friends alone.

"- Curtis ... No, I definitely don't do it ...  
\- It worked well for Ian.  
\- Yes, but precisely Curtis is Ian's identity. Why did you have to take the same? " She asked with a laugh.

Mickey felt his fingers tighten around his glass.

"- It's not my fault. I was out in club with Mandy when I met this girl. If I had given her my real name, Mandy would have left me immediately.  
\- As if you had something with her." Fiona pleaded.

"- She was convenient.  
\- Convenient?  
\- Yes, she did everything at home. I only had to put feet under the table.  
\- You found yourself a perfect little woman ...  
\- Don't even, she had a fucking big fault.  
\- Which?  
\- Money. She didn't seem to have more than two hundred dollars in her bank account ...

\- Yeah! That's an eliminating factor." Fiona said.

Mickey felt rage rising in him. The fatigue of the day and the alcohol he had just ingested made any coherent thought impossible.

The information mingled with him and he struggled internally not to rush on this couple to kill them. He had promised Ian not to seek revenge on Lip, but this asshole deserved it ... He deserved it so much.

"- Thinking about it ... Did you manage to get Ian to spit the name of the guy who paid for the car?" Fiona asked.

"- No! This little asshole didn't mean anything.  
\- He's probably afraid of being stung ...  
\- That's exactly your plan!  
\- I would just like to check if it is possible to get me a nice little gift like this car too.  
\- You know he's probably gay this guy ...  
\- I could make him change his mind. "

Lip laughed at her sister's remark before adding.

"- It would surprise me ... However, for a car like this, I can fuck this guy.  
\- I think he didn't just fuck him ... Considering the time he was gone. Ian must have done way more than fuck.  
\- It was a good thing that we didn't listen to Debbie ... To hear her, we should have called the cops from day one. It's good, he's a big boy, he doesn't need us to take care of him.  
\- I agree with you." Said Lip.

"- But all that doesn't tell us who gave him this car.  
\- You really want this car huh?  
\- Frankly, I’d blow my ass out with three guys at once, and I don't even get that ...  
\- Maybe old gays are more generous ...  
\- Maybe, but in these cases, we still have what as an option? Prostitute Ian to recover more cash?  
\- Don't tempt me, I know a professor who would be very interested. " Explained Lip.

Mickey felt his stomach tighten when he heard Fiona laugh.

Lip and Fiona were again joined by Lip's girlfriend, who this time managed to drag them to the dance floor.

 

Before he came here, he knew that Lip was a bastard who wasn't interested in the feelings of others, but now he was discovering that it was much worse than that.

They were both obsessed with money, both Fiona and Lip. And they seemed close at all ends to have more.

To force their brother to prostitute himself! Even in his family, no one had ever dared to offer such a horror, and yet they were not angels.

He had promised Ian not to seek revenge for Lip because of Mandy. But he couldn't stay there without doing anything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey knew that he had promised Ian not to seek revenge on Lip for what he had done to Mandy, but he could not let them hurt Ian, not after what Ian had agreed to sacrifice for them, not after what he had done to him.

Mickey had opted for sleep before taking any action. Previously he would have acted hastily, and he would have regretted it bitterly. He never wanted to make the same mistake again.

He had summoned a private investigator to his office in the first hour.  
Stacey had already worked for him in the past. He had been impressed by her deduction and research skills.

When she came to see him, he asked her to inquire about Lip and Fiona's finances, as well as their present and past relationships.  
She had warned him that nothing she would find would stand in a court of law. But Mickey had told her that it wasn't his intentions.

He had also asked her to inquire about Ian's relationship with his siblings.

Stacey hadn't sought to know more about her client's intentions. But Mickey was sure she wouldn't interfere to dig up the subject.

He didn't have to wait long before hearing from her. She contacted him the same evening and suggested that she come to his office.

"- These two have a rather hectic love life ... He is juggling two relationships and her three.  
According to their message exchange, none of their lovers seem to know about the existence of others. Their finances are totally tied to their couples. Their companions pay almost all their expenses ...  
-...  
\- As for Ian, I found some rather alarming emails. It seems that Lip has already offered to help some of his teachers get in touch with his brother. "

Mickey was trying to restrain the anger rising in him. The more he listened to the results of Stacey's investigation, the more he wanted to gut Lip and Fiona.

 

"- It also seems that Ian has recently disappeared to reappear several weeks later without any real explanation."

Mickey stared at Stacey in the eyes, she looked at him defiantly. There was no doubt about it, she knew what had happened.

"- Ian seems to be a good man to whom life hasn't been a gift ... Your sister seemed to appreciate him.  
\- He's a good person indeed." Mickey confirmed without looking away from Stacey.

"- I have listed all the necessary information in the file that I sent you by mail.  
\- I would like you to deepen your research, I would like to know when exactly they meet their lovers, and that you monitor their exchanges about Ian.  
\- I don't see any problem. You will quickly have this information. "

Mickey accompanied Stacey to the exit.

"- Don't hesitate to contact me later if you need anything." Stacey announced with a smile.

Her proposal seemed more personal than professional. Ian's alarming situation seemed to be close to her heart.

 

* * *

 

 

"- Hi Ian."

Ian looked up, for several minutes he was lost in thought. He had so much in mind, that Debbie had managed to appear in front of him without him realizing it.

For the last few days, most of his family members have been teasing him about his new car. Ian almost felt that it was more important to them than the explanation of his disappearance.

"- You seem to be somewhere else." Debbie pointed out as she sat next to him.

"- Sorry, I was thinking of something.  
\- Is it related to where you've been all this time?" Debbie asked worriedly.

"- Don't worry ... I'm just a little elsewhere that's all.  
\- You look different since you came back ...  
\- I'm just a little tired that's all." Ian said.

Ian tried to change the subject of discussion.  
He didn't tell anyone about Mickey, because if he did, he should have talked about the rest, and he didn't want to.

"- Tell me what happened during my absence.  
\- Okay ... We met Steve's parents ... I don't really know if that means Fiona is going to dump Sean and Mike, but it looks like their story is getting serious.  
\- The whole family met his parents?  
\- Yes, Fiona also looked very disappointed that you weren't there. At first Ned didn't seem to like Fiona too much, but in the end he seems to have changed his mind.  
\- Ned?  
\- Steve's father. "

Ian had already gone out with a Ned, an old man, at least old enough to have a son of Steve's age. He had met him at the hospital cafe where Fiona had dragged him one day.  
He felt Ned's gaze land on him as soon as he walked back into the room. he had learned some time later that Ned had a thing for the redheads.  
He had taken his number, but hadn't really tried to contact him again until Fiona told about him a few days later.  
They had finally seen each other a few times.

 

"- Besides, Steve isn't really called Steve, but Jimmy. And his parents are fucking rich. His mother comes from a rich family and his father is a doctor. " Debbie explained under Ian's dumbfounded gaze.

Was it possible that the man with whom he had an affair and Jimmy-Steve's father be the same person?

"- On Lip's side too, there was a change. He started dating a new girl. Karen something. And it looks like he broke up with Mandy. "

Ian froze at the mention of the name of his friend. None of his brothers and sisters knew the health of the girl, no one knew that she was currently unconscious on a hospital bed.  
Every time he realized the indifference surrounding Mandy's fate, Ian wanted to get up and scream.  
But as always, he sat there beside his sister listening to her speak.  
Nothing good could come out of such a revelation, better keep quiet, even if he felt his heart tighten a little more each time.

 

"- I preferred Mandy, at least she was funny, it's not like Karen." Debbie explained.

"- Are you still talking about Karen?" Lip growled behind them.

None of them had heard the young man arrive.

"- I'm only telling the truth." Debbie pointed out.

"- All because Mandy gave you a little attention while Karen doesn't care at all about you ... You really act like a child!  
\- We can never talk to you." Debbie growled, coming out of the room loudly.

Ian turned to his brother. Lip looked totally jaded by his discussion with Debbie.

"- That kid doesn't know what she's talking about ... Karen is a lot better than Mandy. I know you were friend with her, but I promise you, Karen is better on every point. And she at least has money." Lip explained with a smile.

Ian wanted to answer his brother, he wanted to tell him how wrong he was, how rich Mandy was. But that wouldn't bring anything good.  
If Lip learned about Mandy's wealth, he would do anything to get closer to the young woman, and that wouldn't be good for anyone.

Ian just kept quiet.

"- Tonight we go out with Fiona, you want to come with us?  
\- No thanks. I am not in the right frame of mind right now.  
\- Not in the right frame of mind? I’ve been under the impression that since you came back, you want nothing to do with anything anymore." Said Lip as she left the room.

 

* * *

 

 

Stacey had warned Mickey that Fiona and Lip would be at the Expecto Club the same evening.

Mickey knew that he had promised Ian not to seek revenge on him for what he had done to Mandy, he had also promised him not to hurt his brother.  
But Mickey was determined to give Lip and Fiona a good lesson. As he had promised, he would not hurt them physically. But he planned to hit where they would hurt the most ...  
They had used Ian for the sole purpose of getting rich, without taking into account the feelings of their brother. They were manipulating all the people around them hoping to get some of their money back ... And Mickey was planning to give them the same.

He could not let them hurt Ian, not after what Ian had agreed to sacrifice for them, not after what he had done to him.  
Mickey knew he could never erase what he had done to Ian, but he wanted to at least prevent him from being injured.

He knew it would be difficult for him to deal with Fiona and Lip at the same time. He did not want to ask Stacey for more service, even though she had made it clear that she would be ready to help.

That's when he thought of Kendall. The young woman was Mandy's best friend. She had gone to study in Saint-Louis shortly before Mandy met Lip.  
Mickey knew that if Kendall had been there when this guy had tried to take advantage of his sister, she would never let him. For all that, he did not blame her for not having been there. He himself had ignored the suffering of his sister while he was next, he could never blame Kendall for that.

The young woman had tried to contact Mandy several times since her suicide attempt. Mickey had always found a way to hide his sister's condition from their friend. He knew that when she knew she would come back immediately to be with her.  
He did not want to ruin her life that way, but she was the only person he could ask for help.

He had resigned himself to contacting her shortly after Stacey's departure.  
As he had imagined, the news of Mandy's condition had shocked her deeply.  
Mickey was not surprised when she explained that Mandy had told her more than once about Lip and Ian. Mandy was totally seduced by Lip and she spent her time boasting about his merits.

Kendall remained silent while Mickey explained the current situation.

"- I know it's a lot to ask you, and it's totally selfish of me to ask you to help me_  
\- I will do it! I want to do it! Mandy is my friend. I know that Ian did nothing wrong. That he is not responsible for her condition. And since I can not do anything to help Mandy at the moment, I would at least be able to help one of her friends. I know she was very fond of his friendship with Ian. And if the help allows me to avenge Mandy at the same time, I'm with you in this.  
\- Unfortunately, I promised Ian that I will not hurt Lip.  
\- You seem to care a lot about Ian too." Kendall remarked.

Mickey had preferred to not tell her about his relationship with Ian.  
He knew it was selfish of him to drag Kendall into this story.  
He knew he was not doing it just because Ian was a friend of Mandy ...  
However, he could not confess to anyone the real reason for this revenge, not even to himself.  
To accept his feelings would be to accept the fact that he wants to be with Ian, and he knew that after what he had done that would never happen.

"- They've already messed up Mandy's life. And ... I'm indebted to him. "Mickey explained.

His answer did not seem to completely satisfy Kendall. However, she agreed to join him in Chicago.

 

She rang Mickey's the same night.

"- I know they're going to be in a friend's bar tonight." Mickey explained as he helped Kendall unpack her suitcase.

"- I need to get closer to this Lip, is that it?  
\- Yes. It will not be difficult. What he's looking for most in a woman is his money. And you can count on me to give you as much as you need. "Mickey explained.

Kendall was silent for a moment before asking.

"- Can I see Mandy?"

Mickey knew that for the sake of his plan Kendall and Ian should not cross each other. However, he did not want to deprive Kendall of visiting Mandy.

"- I'll ask Nicole to let us know when Ian will not be with Mandy.  
\- Nicole?  
\- She’s her nurse.  
\- I guess she is not insensitive to the charm of Mr. Milkovich ... "

Mickey smiled at Kendall's remark.

"- And I suppose you did not let her know you were totally gay.  
\- It's information I give to very few people. "Mickey explained.

"- Hum ... And this Ian Gallagher, is he aware of this information?" Kendall asked with a smile.

"- Watch yourself, rather than ask stupid questions." Mickey growled as he left the room.

 

* * *

 

 

Stacey's information was correct. Lip and Fiona were at the Expecto Club that night.  
Mickey had warned Jennifer about their visit, and asked her to put the two Gallaghers right next to his usual table.  
She had not sought to know the reason for this request and had promised to Mickey to do it as discreetly as possible.

Mickey hated that Jennifer felt indebted to him. He had never thought that she or her family owed him anything. However, he appreciated her help, without it it would have been difficult to approach Lip and Fiona without them suspecting anything.

Kendall played her role as a rich girl to perfection. She easily drew Lip's gaze.  
The result was to annoy Karen who accompanied him. In front of the indifference of Lip, she preferred to leave the club.

For a moment Mickey thought that their plan would fail and that Lip would follow Karen out of the club. But his greed seemed stronger than his attraction to the young woman, so he said sat at his table watching Kendall.

Mickey did not move from his place. He glanced at the dance floor from time to time as Fiona wiggled.  
He did not want to approach the woman directly. It had to be her who tackled him.

And for that he had a strong argument, his name.

Since some time the name of Milkovich evoked success, and money in the minds of the inhabitants of Chicago.

Mickey generally preferred to keep his name and remain as discreet as possible so as not to become the target of some vulture, but today he was planning to use it.

In the end he had just an hour in Kendall to totally hypnotize Lip.  
She joined Mickey for a few minutes at his table, giving Fiona a chance to get closer to her brother.

"- I think he likes me." The girl pleaded against Mickey's ear.

"- I think so too." Said Mickey, glancing at Fiona.

The latter turned to him, obviously aware of being observed.  
Mickey smiled and then turned back to Kendall.

"- Have a little fun with them. It is necessary that at the end of the evening Lip took your number.  
\- It's already done." She explained, smiling at him.

"- Fuck! Either this guy is really a pig, or you're more attractive than I thought ...  
\- I'll let you know that if you weren’t totally gay, you would see just how perfect I am. " Explained Kendall.

"- And can the perfect woman go back to dance with this guy before we go?  
\- At your orders, sir!" Kendall snorted, before moving off towards Lip and Fiona.

Mickey glanced at the trio from time to time.

They came back to their table after some songs.  
Mickey stood up and stood in front of them.  
He nodded to the two Gallagher before turning to Kendall.

"- Sorry to disturb you while you're having fun, but we'll have to go home.  
\- Already?  
\- Yes. I'll remind you that I'm working tomorrow ... "

Kendall sighed, staring at Mickey.

"- Can not we stay a little longer? Please ... I'm having a really good time ... "

Mickey pretended to think a few seconds before proposing.

"- If you want I'll ask the driver to bring you tomorrow.  
\- Promise? "The young woman questioned with a smile.

"- Promise. But now we must go. I have an important meeting tomorrow morning." Mickey explained.

Kendall got up to join Mickey.  
He signaled to Jennifer that he had come so early.

"- Jennifer, Kendall will come back alone tomorrow. Whatever she wants, just put it on my tab. " Mickey ordered.

"- Well, Mr. Milkovich. I wish you a great evening and I hope to see you soon. " Jennifer said before leaving.

Mickey and Kendall then turned to Lip and Fiona, who seemed frozen. As expected, the name of Milkovich was not unknown to them.

"- I hope you both have a good evening.  
\- And I hope you'll be here tomorrow. " Kendall added with a smile.

Lip and Fiona managed to mumble a few words of goodbye.

 

"- I think it worked out pretty well." Kendall remarked when they were far enough away.

"- It remains to be seen if they will bite the hook now."

 

* * *

 

 

As expected Kendall had gone the next day to the Expecto Club. And no surprise she found Lip and Fiona visibly impatient to see the young woman again.

And did not take long to ask her about Mickey.

Mickey had planned to stay silent for a while. If he rushed the events too much, Lip and Fiona would become suspicious.

A few days later, Kendall had gone to meet Lip at a downtown café. she had to talk to him about a job offer in Mickey's company.

The latter was quickly excited by the opportunity that presented itself to him.

 

 

"- Michelle, this is Phillip Gallagher. He will join our search service.  
\- Pleased to meet you, Mr. Gallagher.  
\- Enchanted. But please call me Lip ...  
\- What a funny nickname." Said Michelle, smiling.

"- Phillip, I'll see you later to talk about a few things. I think you will not have a hard time finding your way back to your office ... " Mickey explained with a big smile.

"- No problem. Right away. Michelle, happy to have met you." Lip said before leaving the office.

Michelle's smile disappeared as soon as the door closed behind the young man.

"- Something is annoying you?" Mickey asked.

"- Something I do not like about this boy."

Mickey laughed.

"- Definitely, nobody can hide anything from you ..." Mickey pointed out.

"- I would like you to keep an eye on him. Discreetly of course ...  
\- Does that have anything to do with the fact that you have asked all the staff not to mention Mandy or your brothers in front of anyone?  
\- You should have been a detective and not a secretary ...  
\- I'll take that for a yes." Michelle said as she walked back to her desk.

Mickey smiled. He was happy to be surrounded by people he could count on.


	3. Chapter 3

"- Lip seems to have a new job..." Said Ian.

"- What makes you say that?" Fiona asked, bringing the bottle of beer to her mouth.

"- He is away all day. And that for two weeks...  
\- If he had a job he would have told us about it. " Fiona pointed out.

"- I do not see why he would have hidden it from us."

Before his visit to the island, Ian would have probably made the same comments as his sister. He never imagined that Lip could hide anything from him.  
But since then he had opened his eyes and discovered some sides of Lip that he had hitherto ignored, or preferred ignored.  
He had turned a blind eye to the way he treated Mandy, he had closed his eyes to his obsession with money. And now he wondered what other character trait Lip was hiding from him.

 

Even though Fiona did not seem to believe that Lip had found a new job, Ian was convinced. He wondered, however, what was the reason for Lip to keep this information secret.

Normally he would not have tried to find out more. But since his return from the island he no longer supported inactivity. He always needed to do something, to think of something. If not, his mind would bring him back to this island with Mickey and he had to face the truth every time.

Accept the fact that he wanted to go back, accept the idea that he wanted to see Mickey again, and accept the fact that it would surely never happen.

To investigate the reason for his brother's silence would at least have the merit of occupying him for a while.

 

 

Ian did not have long to wait until Lip returned.  
It seemed a little disturbed.

"- How are you Lip?  
\- Huh? Yeah... Yeah." He said nervously running a hand through his hair.

Certainly, there was something fishy about Lip's behavior.

"- Actually... I have something to tell you.  
\- What?  
\- FIONA! Come here!  
\- Fuck! Warn when you're going to scream. " Said Ian.

"- What's up?" Fiona asked as she descended the stairs.

"- That's... It turns out I found a job_  
\- What?!?  
\- I did not tell you earlier if it would not last... " Defended Lip.

"- And you talk to us now, because...?" Ian asked.

"- There is a business outing. All my service is invited as well as the families of the employees.  
\- We do not have the money for that Lip. "Fiona pointed out.

"- It's all paid for." Lip explained.

"- Fuck! Do you work for Croesus or what?  
\- Almost... Mickey Milkovich. "

Fiona and Ian froze at the mention of the name.  
Ian felt his heart speed up. Why did Mickey have to come back like that in his life when he was trying to forget about him? Why was Lip working for him now? It was impossible for Mickey to ignore this fact. Yet he had promised, he had promised him not to hurt Lip. Promised not to seek revenge.

"- It's tomorrow night, a whole weekend at a campsite near Lake Michigan." Lip explained.

"- I know I'm telling you at the last minute, but please, you have to come." Lip said.

"- Why is this outing so important?" Fiona questioned.

"- This guy is hyper centered on the family. It seems really important to him. And he told me that he wanted that everyone in my family was there... "Lip explained.

"- All the members..." Fiona repeated, smiling at him.

"- He asked the same people for everyone?" She asked.

"- No, most will only come with their husband or wife...  
\- I see... "Fiona murmured.

 

Ian had remained silent throughout the conversation. His brain and heart were running at a brisk pace.

"- No problem. We'll go." Said Fiona.

Ian felt his legs slip against him. He leaned on the kitchen counter so as not to collapse.  
The idea of seeing Mickey again petrified him. He had been dying for it since he came back from the island, but he could only apprehend the reunion, especially after learning he had hired Lip.

"- I'm not coming... I have something to do this weekend." Said Ian in a whisper.

He had believed Mickey when the latter had sworn to him that he would not hurt Lip. He had believed it, he always wanted to trust him, and above all he knew he would not bear to discover the opposite.

"- What? How's that something to do?!? " Fiona questioned visibly upset.

"- No way Ian. Lip said Mic_ that Mr. Milkovich wanted us to be there! So let's go.  
\- Think about it. Liam, Carl and Debbie will be very happy to go. If you do not go, they will not go either." Lip said.

Ian hated the position he was in. He could not explain why he did not want to go. And he could not bear the blackmail that Lip was trying to make him suffer by talking about his young siblings.  
For all that, he ends up accepting.

He was going to see Mickey again the next day.

 

* * *

 

 

Ian was sitting next to Mandy's bed. The idea of seeing Mickey anxiously distressed him, he was afraid of what Mickey had planned to do to Lip during this weekend, but most of all he was afraid of wanting to be with him despite what he might do to Lip.  
He needed to talk to someone. Unfortunately, the only person he really wanted to talk to was unconscious on this hospital bed.

"- Did you know we could not have Stockholme Syndrome if we knew what it was?" Ian asked with an embarrassed little laugh.

 

"- You probably wonder why I'm talking to you about this...  
\- ...  
\- In fact I spoke to a psychiatrist. I'm sure it will make you laugh to hear that... Me talking to a shrink! In fact two psychic...  
\- ...  
\- Since you're here I'm talking a lot with Nicole, it's your nurse... She is a good observer. She quickly noticed that something was wrong with me... She told me about a forum, an anonymous forum where you can tell the stuff that happened to you and where there are professionals who help you... flow I was not very motivate to tell what had happened to me. However, I needed to talk to someone. I did not see myself telling Lip or Fiona all that, so I just went to read what others were saying.  
\- ...  
\- And then I ended up posting a message to my turn.  
\- ...  
\- I started talking with two people on this forum Lesley and Lydia two shrinks. I thought the first thing they would tell me would be to go to the cops." He laughed.

"- But instead they just asked me a lot of questions. How I felt on the island... How Mickey acted with me... What I felt after...  
\- ...  
\- They told me that they were afraid that I developed a Stockholmes Syndrome, and because of that I can not understand that what Mickey did was wrong... Lesley explained to me that not denouncing Mickey could be a symptom. But she also said that when you suffer from this syndrome, you no longer try to escape, that you do everything to please your aggressor and not make him angry... "

Ian smiles adding.

"- This part did not really fit my story. I always tried to escape, it's just that he caught me every time... I think we are as tenacious as one when we have an idea in mind. He wanted revenge on what Lip had done for you, and I wanted to protect Lip." Ian explained.

"- Lydia said it was difficult to diagnose so quickly. But it is actually very rare that anyone who knew this syndrome could have it. And since I've heard about it, normally it's unlikely I can develop it. "

Ian was silent for a moment watching Mandy.

 

"- I tried to blame Mickey as soon as I discovered what he wanted to do to Lip. But when Mickey told me what happened to you, the only people I hated were Lip and me. Him for what he did to you and me for not protecting you. Every time I imagined you on your hospital bed. I think I hated myself more than Mickey. I do not even dare to imagine what state I could put myself in if someone did the same thing to Debbie, Carl or Liam...  
\- ...  
\- I also tried to blame Mickey for what he did to me, but every time I started to hate him a bit he ended up doing something that completely confused me. Each time I discovered another side of his personality. And each time I was even more attracted to him than before.  
\- ...  
\- Whenever he was close to me I wanted to go to him and kiss him. No matter how much I thought, try to tell me that I should not, I could not help it. While I had tried to hate him, I could only think in his eyes, his smile...  
\- ...  
\- At one point I finally realized that if I did not run away from him, I would eventually lose my mind... But I think it was already too late." He explained with a small smile.

"- I'm going to see Mickey again tomorrow. He invited the whole family to a company outing... Actually I'm afraid to go. I'm scared to find out if Mickey still wants to go after Lip. And I'm afraid I still want to go back with him, though. " Confessed Ian.

 

* * *

 

 

Mickey and Kendall were on their way to the campsite.

"- You look nervous." Said the young woman.

Mickey knew he was betting big this weekend. He had insisted that Lip take his whole family with him. He knew that without that, Lip would not have talked about his new job to his brothers and sisters.

The fact that he had been silent for so long had a little upset Mickey's plans.  
He was amazed not to see Fiona land on the premises of his company using Lip as an excuse.  
He had asked Stacey to conduct her investigation.

This outing was the only solution he could think of to force Lip to confess his secret.  
Of course to ask that all members of the Gallagher family come, implied that Ian would also be present this weekend.

And Mickey dreaded seeing the young man again.

He was afraid of what Ian would think of him.  
Afraid to be alone with him.  
Afraid of not being able to ignore what he felt for him.

Mickey had always managed to rationalize every element of his life. Everything had a logic, a purpose, a reason... And since he was at the head of this great society, this ability to organize everything governed his life. But when it came to Ian nothing was rational anymore.

Since his return from the island he never stopped repeating that he only acted out of duty to Ian. He was indebted to him for what he had made him suffer.  
But he knew deep down that against Ian he could not fool himself about his feelings anymore.  
It was not his duty to do that. But to protect the man he loved.

And to accept this fact hurt him, because it meant accepting the fact that he loved Ian, accepting what he had done to him and that he could never be with him.

"- Mickey! The Earth calls the moon! You in there?  
\- What?!?  
\- Wow ! You've were out in space... it's been over a minute since I started talking to you and you didn’t answer me. Since it's you driving, it's really stressful...  
\- I was thinking about something, that's all. " Mickey explained.

"- And that "thing" in question would not be called Ian...  
\- Shut up! " Mickey growled, blushing.

"- I can not wait to see what he looks like... I really want to know what the guy looks like that makes all Milkovich crack one by one..."

 

 

Several families including the Gallagher had already arrived at the campsite when Mickey parked the car.

"- Oh my God! Make it not be this redhead. Please do not tell me it's Ian... " Kendall murmured as he approached the Gallagher.

"- God, if you exist, do not let this guy be gay, please." She asked, continuing to move forward.

Mickey smiled in spite of himself as he heard Kendall's prayer.

The latter changed their attitude completely when they were close enough to the Gallagher to be heard. She turned into the wild girl, completely crazy about Lip. And he jumped at the blow before the dumbfounded gaze of the other Gallagher.

"- It's so cool that you're here. We'll be able to spend the whole weekend together. " She exclaimed with her arms around Lip's shoulders.

Mickey looked amused at them and turned to Fiona.

"- I'm glad you could come... I mean, you could all come." He added with a smile.

Mickey was doing everything he could to avoid looking at Ian. He felt the young man's gaze on him and he knew that if he looked at him in turn he could not answer for him.

"- I guess Michelle has already shown you your cottage.  
\- Yes, it's beautiful... Thank you for inviting us." Fiona said, mincing.

"- All right, if everything is in order then I propose to join the others and go eat."

 

* * *

 

 

Ian felt he was going to implode at any time.  
Seeing Mickey so close to him, yet inaccessible to him, was unbearable.

He had noticed the looks that Fiona was throwing Mickey and it made him want to interpose between his sister and him.

He felt his heart squeeze when Mickey responded to her smiles and languid glances.

 

Ian knew he had not known Mickey for a long time, that he did not know much about him. But one of the things he was sure of was that Mickey was gay. He loved men. He loved only men.  
And it was impossible that Mickey changed so radically only for the beautiful eyes of his sister.

 

Ian slipped away as soon as he had the opportunity. And walked along the lake to try to clear his head. But the image of Mickey smiling lovingly to his sister remained engraved in his mind.

 

"- What are you doing here?"

Ian turned quickly when he heard Mickey behind him.  
He was so lost in thought that he did not notice that night had fallen, or that Mickey had joined him by the lake.  
From where he was he could almost smell Mickey's scent. That stubborn smell that made him lose his mind.

Ian took a step back to try to flee Mickey, but he was so close to the shore that his foot touched the water. You can not run away.

He had spent the last few weeks doing everything to see Mickey again, and now that he was there in front of him, everything had changed.

"- Ian_  
\- Do not come near me!  
\- Ian_  
\- You promised me." Ian shouted in tears.

"- You promised me that you would not take revenge.  
\- Ian... I promise you that's not what you think." Mickey said softly.

Ian felt his body tremble. Knowing Mickey so close to him was driving him crazy. Why could not he control himself!

"- I promise you Ian... I promised you I would not hurt them and I keep my promises." Mickey whispered as he continued to walk toward Ian.

Mickey was now close enough for his perfume to reach Ian.

The latter wanted to escape as far as possible, but his legs did not want to move.

"- Ian... I swear to you... I will not hurt them... You must believe me..."

Mickey had reached him and put his hand on his cheek.  
This slight touch made Ian forget everything. The place where they were, the fear of what Mickey was preparing, the fact that his brothers and sisters were not far away... Everything disappeared until only Mickey remained in his mind.

Ian grabbed Mickey's neck and pressed his lips against his.  
He pressed his tongue against the lips of Mickey who opened his mouth and made his tongue dance against Ian's.

Ian felt Mickey freeze before sticking his body against his.  
Ian put his other hand in Mickey's lower back. He wanted to feel Mickey's body against his, he wanted to feel his skin against his. He wanted to scan every inch of his skin with his lips. He wanted to take Mickey in his mouth. He wanted…

Suddenly Mickey broke their kiss and walked away from Ian.

"- Sorry. Sorry... " He said, trying to catch his breath.

"- I'm sorry..." He said one last time before leaving Ian alone.

 

* * *

 

 

Mickey had returned to his room in record time. Fortunately for him Kendall was still out with Lip.

He closed the door behind him and leaned on it.

He had promised himself not to approach Ian, he had not been able to resist.  
To see him by the lake, his eyes lost in the void, had made him lose his head.

He could not resist, he could not leave Ian.

What he did was stupid and dangerous. Someone could come out and see them anytime.

For all that, he regretted nothing. To feel Ian against him. Feel his tongue in his mouth. Feeling his hands against his body... He did not regret any of that.  
And he was dying to run for Ian, hug him, kiss him, and make love to him.

He had to find something to stop him. That he finds something to calm down before he goes crazy.

 

"- Mickey?"

Mickey had never been a believer, but at that moment God seemed to have heard his prayers.

Kendall had just entered the cottage. Mickey took a deep breath before leaving his room.  
He hoped his condition did not show on his face.

"- What were you doing in your room?  
\- I had emails to read...  
\- I thought you would try to spend more time with Fiona.  
\- If it sounds too easy, she's going to suspect something," Mickey explained before asking.

"- Did you manage to move on with Lip?  
\- I think he's going to break up with one of his girlfriends." She announced proudly.

"- Which?  
\- Karen. She did not stop calling him all day. He tried to hide the screen every time, but I saw her name...  
\- He pretended to want to go to the bathroom...  
\- I guess you followed him...  
\- Yes, he called her and they started arguing. "You're smothering me! I can not do anything! blah blah... "" Explained the young woman.

"- At this rate I do not give them more than two days before breaking up with her." She added with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey's trap closes around Lip and Fiona blinded by their desire for money.
> 
> But more than anyone, Ian is touched by this charade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've finished writing and editing all my fanfics, so I'm going to post two more soon. I'll let you choose which one of these two fanfictions I need to publish first I would publish among these two fanfics.
> 
>  
> 
> No worries to have. The writing of this one is already finished. I will continue to publish 2 chapters a week. മ◡മ

Ian had stayed away from Mickey for the rest of the stay. He had simulated a stomach ache to stay in his room as long as possible.

Mickey made him lose his mind, he forgot everything as soon as he was a little too close to him.

Feeling his hands on his body and his lips against his had made him forget the world for a moment. But reality hit him as soon as he moved away.

 

Lip had forced him to join them for lunch.  
Ian had tried to ignore Mickey as best he could, but the looks he was exchanging with Fiona was heartbreaking.

He had mechanically put his hand on his wrist, looking for the bracelet Ema had given him.  
Although Mickey must have thrown out his own, knowing that he had both the same bracelet warmed his heart.  
He knew he looked like a teenager when he thought like that, but he could not help it.  
Unfortunately his wrist was desperately naked.

Ian had decided to leave his bracelet at home. He did not want Mickey to find out how much he could hold on to something as futile as this bracelet.

 

He had to wait until Sunday night to finally breathe again.  
He wanted to empty his head.  
He needed to clear his head.  
To forget Mickey, his face, his perfume, his voice. To forget the effect of his hands on his body.

 

Without wasting time, Ian left the house and headed for Boystown.  
He had to forget Mickey one way or another, to get him out of his head.

Ian chose the first bar he found on his way, and the first guy who tried to seduce him.

To sleep with a stranger in the bathroom of a filthy bar was nothing romantic. However that had never prevented him from enjoying these few minutes with strangers.

 

Ian slammed the guy against the toilet partition and began undoing the belt clip. He rested his hand on the shoulder of his one-night stand, guiding him to his cock. The latter grasped without complaining, and put his lips on it.  
Ian shuddered. The hands of this guy gave him the impression of being caressed by dishwashing gloves. And his tongue had the effect of being caressed by a huge slug.

He pushed him away quickly, got dressed and left without a word.

He ran at full speed, without any real destination, without a real goal to get Mickey out of his head.

Without knowing how, he found himself facing Lake Michigan.  
Why did he still need that fucking lake to remind him of Mickey? Why did everything have to remind him Mickey?

Ian shouted with all his might, until he had no breath left in his lungs.

The few passers-by around him stopped to watch him shout at the expanse of water.

Ian felt tears come to his eyes.  
Why should it hurt so much to love?

 

All his brothers and sisters slept soundly when he finally returned home.  
He closed the door of the room he shared with Carl and walked silently to his bed.  
He lay down and reached for the bedside table.

He felt his heart calm down as his fingers gripped his bracelet.  
He put it on his wrist, tied it, and lifted it to his lips.

 

 

Ian was awakened by the familiar hubbub emanating from the ground floor.  
He grabbed his alarm clock and tried to decipher the time on it.

6pm! Fuck! He had slept all day.

He descended painfully to the kitchen, where Lip Debbie and Carl were talking.

"- Oh! Sleeping Beauty is awake!  
\- I know one who made the party." Lip announced with a laugh.

Ian kept quiet, grabbed the bottle of orange juice and sat down at the table.

Lip's phone rang, but he sent his correspondent directly to the messenger.

"- What's going on?" Ian asked.  
\- Mike has not stopped calling since this morning." Announced Debbie.

"- Since Fiona does not want to answer his calls, he call us." Lip explained.

"- Why doesn’t she answer him?" Ian asked.

"- She broke up with him this morning. And he does not seem to take the news well.  
\- Broken? But she kept saying that Mike would become the boss of his company...  
\- We must believe that it is not enough for her now. "

 

* * *

 

 

"- She broke up with him this morning.  
\- Thanks for the information Stacey. Keep an eye on this Mike.  
\- No problem."

Mickey hung up a smile.

Fiona had broken up with one of her boyfriends that morning. Given her love of money, there was only one valid reason for that. She had someone else in mind. Someone richer.

 

"- So? Who's the lucky loser? " Kendall sprawled on the couch.

"- Mike.  
\- The goblets? I would bet on Sean. He is less rich...  
\- Do not worry, she will quickly drop him too. When do you see Lip?  
\- We do not have a scheduled appointment... According to the report that Stacey sent you, he has a well organized schedule between Karen and Amanda. Every Wednesday and Friday night he goes out with Karen and every Thursday and Saturday with Amanda... I plan to leave him a little and call him Friday night to propose to go out." Machiavellically explained the young woman.

"- Are you sure he'll let Karen down to join you?"  
\- Mickey Milkovich! Would you doubt my charm? "Kendall questioned falsely offended.

Mickey smiled at Kendall's remark. He was happy that the young woman was there with him. Without her, he could never have reached this point.

In the end this company release was more interesting than expected.  
He had been able to approach Fiona without her suspecting anything and Kendall had been able to spend the whole weekend with Lip.

Mickey had even surprised this weekend to appreciate the company of the youngest Gallagher. Although some remarks had left a skewed relation to money, they still seemed to have the innocence of childhood.  
This had strengthened his desire to teach Lip and Fiona a lesson. If nobody acted, soon Liam, Carl and Debbie would join their elders in this money race. Or worse, like Ian, they would serve as "weapon" to Lip and Fiona.

 

The next morning Mickey arrived at work early, he had a lot of files to deal with and he did not want his personal activities to jeopardize what he had managed to build.

At eight o'clock, Michelle returned to her office a stack of files in her hand.

"- Hello Mr. Milkovich. I need your signature on several documents." She said, handing him half of the files.

"- I'm going to watch this and I'll call you as soon as it's done. He said.

"- I want to remind you that you have an appointment at 10 am for the renovation project, and a lunch at 12 am with the Mayor.  
\- Fuck! I had forgotten that one!  
\- I gave you a summary of the latest information to know about him. " She explained by giving him a new file.

"- Michelle, I do not know how I would do without you...  
\- You would surely do anything. Speaking of which... You are doing the cover of several celebrity magazines today." She announced with a disapproving look.

Mickey grabbed the magazines she handed him.  
He smiles as he uncovers the covers of the magazines. He was sitting at a restaurant table with Kate. The latter had her hand resting on hers and looked at him lovingly.

"- Thank you Michelle. It's perfect." Said Mickey, looking up at his assistant.

"- I hope that one day you will trust me enough to explain to me why you asked me to do that. Preventing the paparazzi from traveling is not your habit... And that either. " She explained pointing fingers magazines.

"- I trust you, Michelle. Do not doubt it. I just do not want to get involved more than necessary in this case. "

 

* * *

 

 

"- No, but she's ugly!  
\- Well, not that much_  
\- Shut up!  
\- Only the truth hurts." the young man said, smiling.

None of the Gallagher family members were featured on celebrity magazines.  
They had not been aware of the appearance of Mickey on the cover until several days later.

Since Lip had brought the papers back home, Fiona was seizing every opportunity she found to criticize Kate.

Ian, either, did not support this vision of Kate and Mickey on the cover of the magazine.  
Seeing this woman's hand on Mickey's hand made him want to shout to the world that Mickey was his.  
But Mickey was not his. Since they had returned from the island they acted as if they had never met.

 

"- By the way, I got a message from Kendall, she offered to go to the Expecto club tonight." Lip announced with a big smile.

"- I thought your Friday night was for Karen?  
\- Actually, I broke up with her. She spent all week harassing me with phone calls and texts... I prefer to focus on Kendall." Lip explained.

"- And Mickey will be there?" Fiona asked.

"- From what she told me, he will be with her. She even asked me to suggest you come... "

Lip's comment made Fiona smile again. Lip made Fiona smile. She seemed happy to see Mickey again.  
Imagine Kate enjoying Mickey's company annoyed Ian, but imagining his own sister strutting on his arm... It was more than he could bear.

 

 

Although they were initially reluctant to the idea, Ian had managed to follow Lip and Fiona to the Expecto Club.  
The boss of the club had been taken directly to a table reserved specifically for them.

Mickey and Kendall arrived about twenty minutes later. Mickey seemed to freeze for a moment as their eyes met, but he quickly regained control of the situation and turned to Fiona to greet her warmly.

"- Fiona... Lip, Ian I'm glad you could come.  
\- I would not have missed that opportunity," Fiona said, motioning for Mickey to sit next to her on the bench.

"- I want to go dance... Lip, Ian will you accompany me?" Kendall asked with a smile.

Lip agreed quickly, but Ian mumbled an apology for not following them.  
Once the two young people left there was only Mickey, Fiona and Ian around the table.

Ian grabbed the bottle of Whiskey that Stacey had brought them and had a drink.

Mickey nervously ran a hand through his hair before adding.

"- I... I guess you saw the coverage of some people magazines this week.  
\- Uh... Yes... I did not know you had someone in your life.  
\- I assure you that I have no relationship with this woman. That's right, there's someone I really like right now, and I'd really like this relationship to evolve... I just hope these stolen photos are not going to ruin my chances... "

Fiona blushed and looked down at her glass.  
Ian felt his heart squeeze, Mickey's words made him want to run, but he came with a goal in mind, and flight was not an option. He grabbed his glass and poured himself a new portion of whiskey, which he swallowed dry.

"- But enough about me. We're here to party... Ian I'm glad you could have come. We could not talk much at the campsite the last time.  
\- Ian did not feel well that day." Fiona explained, putting her hand on Mickey's arm.

"- But you know Ian is an expert at nightclubs. He goes out almost every night to get home no time... " Fiona explained with a laugh.

"- I'm going to dance," Ian announced as he swallowed his third drink.

"- You see, as soon as there is music and nice guys we do not stop it anymore..."

 

It did not take long for Ian to find someone to dance with. Hypnotized by music and alcohol, he tried to get out of his head the image of his sister and Mickey sitting against each other a few feet away.  
He felt the hands of his partner land on his waist and down on his buttocks.

"- I want you." He whispered in his neck before putting his lips to it.

Ian closed his eyes for a moment to try to get rid of the unpleasant sensation that this guy was giving him. When he opened them, he noticed Mickey's gaze on him.  
He had no desire to follow this guy anywhere, but reading jealousy in Mickey's eyes changed his plans immediately.  
Without taking his eyes off Mickey, Ian forced his companion to straighten his head and pressed his lips to his.  
He broke the kiss, grabbed the young man by the hand and guided him to the bathroom.

In no time, Ian found himself plastered between the toilet and the body of the unknown.  
The latter had placed his hands on Ian's hips and plunged his head into his neck.

"- I want you so much…"

Ian was about to push that guy away before things went away when the toilet door opened suddenly.

Mickey appeared in the doorway, his eyes dark and his fists clenched.

"- I'll give you five seconds to get out of here before I take care of you," Said Mickey.

It did not take more to this guy to take his legs to his neck.

Ian's breathing quickened as Mickey's gaze landed on him.

"- Are you really going to do that? Fuck a stranger in the restroom of a club?  
\- I do not see how it concerns you! "Growled Ian

"- Do not you see how it concerns me?" Mickey asked as he closed the door behind him.

Ian wanted to answer Mickey. He wanted to tell him that he could not stand to see him with anyone else. He wanted to tell him how much to see him with Fiona made him want to throw up. But no words could come out of his mouth.

 

"- Nobody but me has the right to put a hand on you..." Mickey said, putting his hand on Ian's waist.

"- Nobody but me has the right to put his lips on you," He said, putting his lips down Ian's neck.

 

Ian felt his heart speed up and his legs shirking under his weight.  
He gripped Mickey's neck, forced him to look at him, and pressed his lips to his.

Feeling Mickey's taste in his mouth made him turn his head. He slapped one of his hands in Mickey's lower back to force him to stick to him.

Mickey broke their kiss, snatching a groan from Ian.  
"- You're mine," Mickey growled.

Ian felt his heart speed up.  
He wanted to reply, he wanted to shout that it was not the case, that it did not belong to him. But he was totally silent about Mickey, just hoping to rest his lips on his.

Ian grabbed Mickey's collar and pulled him close. He ran one of his hands behind Mickey's neck to squeeze their mouths a little closer together.

He felt Mickey harden against him.  
He knew that if he did not stop now, he could never let Mickey go.  
Ian broke their kiss and left the room without a word.

 

* * *

 

 

Mickey leaned against the toilet partition for a moment, trying to catch his breath.  
He had followed Ian because he could not stand to imagine it with anyone else.  
He knew it was stupid and dangerous. Anytime someone could have come in and surprised them. For all that, nothing else had made sense.

Since his return from the island he had tried to convince himself that he was doing all that to repay his debt to Ian, only because he was indebted to him.  
For all that, he could no longer ignore the fact that he had feelings for Ian. Even worse, he loved him.

 

After many long minutes he finally managed to calm the tremors that ran through his body.  
He quickly left the bathroom. He had already been away too long, if he did not return quickly to Fiona, she could start asking questions.

Fortunately for him, Kendall and Lip had joined the young woman, and their discussion seemed to have sufficiently occupied them so that he did not notice his prolonged absence.

Fiona quickly informed him of Ian's departure.

"- He has always been completely unstable. He changes his mind all the time... " Fiona explained with a laugh.

"- In my opinion he found a guy who brought him home." Adding Lip under the amused look of his sister.

Mickey wanted to send his fist in Lip's face.  
This guy had no idea what his brother had agreed to suffer in his place...

Fortunately, Kendal seemed to have noticed his excitement and changed the subject of discussion.

"- I want to go shopping tomorrow... There are several stores where I would like to go, and there is also a great restaurant next door... Would you like to join Lip?  
\- Uh... Yes why not.  
\- A friend of mine told me about a company that offers tours of the city by helicopter... Frankly it makes you want too much... " Added the young woman smiling to Lip.

In front of the embarrassed look of the young man Mickey pointed out.

"- Kendall... Lip may not be able to afford such expenses."

Stung in his pride, Lip retorted without taking the time to think.

"- No problem. I was just wondering when will I have time...  
\- No problem then! " Announced Mickey.

"- I think your boss will not mind if you take a day off Monday to spend time with Kendall," He explained with a smile.

"- He's really lucky to have such a good boss," Fiona said, mincing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tension rises between Lip and Fiona. Ian doesn't know what to think and ends up agreeing to see Ned again.

Ian was slumped on the couch when Lip and Fiona returned. Mickey had brought them by car and Ian had managed to resist the urge to leave the house to join him.

Earlier in the evening he had been acting without thinking. He wanted to make Mickey jealous. He wanted to make Mickey feel what he felt every time he saw him with someone else.  
But it was stupid and dangerous.

 

Fiona and Lip's expression changed radically once the door closed. The smiles gave way to a virulent argument.

"- Are you crazy or what? A helicopter ride? Do you have any idea how much it costs those shits?  
\- Calm down! It's my money. I do what I want.  
\- And you really think it's worth it?  
\- Are you kidding? Kendall is ten times richer than all the girls I've come out with. If I have to spend a little money to get my hands on it, that's not what will stop me.  
\- Well,don’t expect me to lend you any!  
\- What money could you lend me anyway? All of your money comes from your guys and you spend it right after. Besides, I'd like to see your face when Mickey finds out about Sean and Jimmy...  
\- You would not dare!- Keep up your shit and you'll see if I do not dare!  
\- Well what do you know? You can always try... " Fiona announced defiantly.

"- What do not you believe me?  
\- I'm going to break up with them tonight... so you will not have anything against me," Fiona said before adding.

"- I want Mickey and I'll get him. And nothing will get in my way, not even you. "

Once Fiona left Lip turned to the living room and finally noticed Ian's presence.

"- What are you doing here? I thought you had found a guy to fuck tonight! "  
Growled Lip.

"- Not tonight... Not in the mood.  
\- Lately you’re not in the mood for anything" Lip said as he headed for the kitchen.

 

Ian followed up and imitated Lip when he took out a beer from the fridge.

"- Fiona looked very angry... Something happened after I left?  
\- She gets angry for nothing! "Lip said before carrying her beer bottle to her mouth.  
Ian was silent for a few moments, hoping it calmed Lip's mood a little.

"- Kendall asked me to go shopping Monday with her, and take a ride in a helicopter...  
\- By helicopter?  
\- Yeah, one of her girlfriends told her about it...  
\- And what is the problem? "Ian asked, feigning innocence.

“- It costs an arm and a leg is the fucking problem! And considering how she talked about it,I am sure she expects me to pay a part of it  
\- Why didn’t you just tell her you did not have the money?  
\- Are you kidding me? For her to drop me?  
\- Do you really think she'd just dump you because of that?  
\- Rich women expect to go out with rich men. They have nothing to do with the poor. In this world it is money that leads you to money. It's like business, you have to invest to hit big.  
\- That's what she's for you? Money?  
\- The dough Ian! That's what drives our world! You'd better get that into your head! " Lip said as he left the room.

 

Ian had always known that money was important for Fiona and Lip. They had been homeless several times because of their parents and that had taught them how poor being could ruin a life.  
However, he never thought that this quest for money could dictate their lives so much.

 

* * *

 

 

"- I am delighted with this agreement Danielle. I'll send you the contract quickly." Said Mickey before hanging up.

He had spent the week preparing for the opening ceremony of the new hotel.  
Given the size of the investment for its construction, the opening ceremony had to be up to the task.

There were only two weeks left before the reception and much remained to be done.

Michelle entered her office with a pile of files.

"- I need a signature for all these records, sir," She explained as she placed the pile of documents on her desk.  
"- Michelle! I thought you had already gone home! It's getting late…  
\- I tell you that you are still here, sir...  
\- I have too much work to get in," Confessed Mickey, sighing.

"- That's why I stay. With two we will finish faster. In addition you look awful.  
\- Michelle! Are we supposed to talk like this to your boss?  
\- It's not the boss that I'm talking to, but the friend. And as a friend, I allow myself to tell you that you’ve looked awful for some time. In addition to that you are even more grumpy than usual... "

Mickey saw no reason that could make him lie to Michelle. She had been working for him since he had been able to hire an assistant and since then she had become someone he could count on.

"- I have personal concerns right now.  
\- Would that have to do with the owner of the bracelet. "

Mickey looked up at Michelle, he was surprised that she knew the existence of this bracelet.

"- Do not think that I'm spying on you. I just saw this bracelet the last time you opened the chest to store documents. You never keep a personal item in your office, let alone safe in your safe. "Michelle explained.

"- I'm the owner, it's my bracelet," Mickey announced, looking away.

"- Do not take that tone with me! If it is not the owner of the bracelet, it is the one who gave it to you.  
\- ...  
\- What are you getting at?  
\- What makes you think I did something wrong?" Mickey asked, angry.

"- Because otherwise you would not be so bothered... I'm sure you can find a way to make them forgive you.  
\- ...  
\- You better forgive yourself. Because I'm not going to support your mine digging for a long time. " Michelle explained before going out.

Since his "discussion" with Ian in the bathroom of Expecto Club Mickey did not know what to think.

He had known for a while that he was attracted to Ian, he also knew that he could not bear to see him with other men. He tried each time to restrain himself, to remember what he had done to Ian, what he was indebted to him.  
He knew that Ian too was attracted to him. And each time they saw each other, they were attracted to each other like magnets.  
Already on the island this attraction was present between them. However, he had trouble understanding how Ian could always be attracted to him after what he had done to him. How, after having been treated as a slave, could he feel anything but hatred towards him?

Ian did not deserve that, he deserved better. Better than anything he could bring him. Much better.

He had to finish what he started. If he left Ian in the hands of Lip and Fiona his life would be totally ruined. They would use it to reach their goal and throw it away as Lip had thrown Mandy.  
But he had to act quickly. Before totally losing the reason and not being able to let Ian go.

 

Mickey grabbed his phone and dialed Fiona's number.  
He did not have to wait long before she picked up.

"- Good evening Fiona. Sorry to call you so late, I hope I am not bothering you.  
\- Not at all," Fiona replied quickly.

"- So... The opening ceremony of the hotel is in two weeks, and I just realized that I have nothing to wear... In addition, I usually have a horrible taste when it's about choosing an outfit. I was wondering if you could accompany me tomorrow to find a suitable outfit.  
\- Yes! Of course."

Mickey smiled as he heard the excitement in Fiona's voice. It was exactly what he wanted.

"- I'm glad you accepted. I'll pick you up tomorrow. 4pm does it suit you?  
\- Absolutely yes. "

Mickey thanked Fiona again and wished him a good evening before hanging up.

He leaned his head on the back of his chair. Ian's image imprinted on his eyelids.  
Mickey tried to chase the young man's image out of his thoughts, but he was ingrained like a red-hot burn.

He had to keep his mind busy with something else, or he would exhaust himself enough to forget about it.

In the state of nerves in which he was, he could not concentrate on anything else.

Getting to the Expecto Club was too risky. He might meet one of the Gallaghers. He did not want to see Lip or Fiona tonight, and he had to avoid Ian to the max.  
Another club would not allow him to access the level of tranquility that Jennifer offered him, and he did not want to see his night in the headlines scandal the next day.

The only solution he had was the gym. Tamanna usually opened until very late. There it would certainly not be hard to find something to do to help clear his mind.

 

"- Michelle? You can leave."Announced Mickey on the intercom.

"- I already told you that I stay as long as you_  
\- I'm going home too, it's promised.  
\- You come back?  
\- Yes.  
\- Do you really go home to sleep, or are you still going to go out drinking?  
\- Good evening Michelle." Growled Mickey before hanging up.

Michelle was definitely starting to know him too well.

 

As he had hoped, the gym was still open. Only a few customers were still present.

Mickey changed quickly and settled on one of the racing machines.  
His mind was still monopolized by Ian.

He quickly increased the speed of the machine. After a few minutes his brain finally letting go.

 

"- Are not you drinking today?  
\- Tamanna?!? You scared me." Growled Mickey, surprised by the young woman's arrival next to him.

"- I'll let you know it's my club," Said the young woman with a big smile before adding.

"- It amazes me to see you here, I thought that today you too would go to drink."

Without stopping running, Mickey turned to the young woman.

"- What are you talking about?  
\- Evenings you spend drinking recently...  
\- How...?  
\- I do not intend to reveal my sources...  
\- It's Michelle! That's right, is not it? " Mickey questioned as he finally stopped the machine.

"- She worries about you... Like all of us," Tamanna explained without looking away from Mickey.

"- All? Who are you talking about?  
\- You do not need to know_  
\- Do you spy on me and I do not need to know?  
\- We do not spy on you. We are worried. You just have to see us as your fan club...  
\- I'd like to know who made me a fan club like that!" Growled Mickey, restarting the machine.

Tamanna finally resigned herself and let him run, but Mickey felt his reproachful look on him.

 

* * *

 

 

Ian was sitting on the couch busy reading and re-reading Ned's text. He had not heard from him since his return from the island, and to tell the truth, he had not tried to get any new.  
However, today he hesitated to go see him.  
Since Debbie had told him about the meeting with Jimmy's parents, the idea that Ned could be Jimmy's father never left him.

When they met, Ian had enjoyed his company, but had never really sought to see him more often. He had finally called back after Fiona's encouragement. And they had seen each other several times after.

 

Ian was drawn from his thoughts by the sound of a knock on the door, and the precipitous descent of his sister.  
Fiona had traveled the distance between her room and the front door in record time.

Ian felt his heart stop for a moment when Mickey walked in the door.

"- Are you ready?  
\- I just have to grab my bag and I’m good. "Affirmed the young woman.

"- I’ll hurry.  
\- Take your time, we have all afternoon. " Affirmed Mickey watching Fiona go up the stairs.

 

"- You... are you dating Fiona?" Ian asked in an almost inaudible voice.

"- We're going shopping, I was hoping she could help me pick a few things..." Mickey said without looking away from the stairs.

Ian started to get up to join Mickey, but stopped when Fiona made his appearance again.

"- I've got all I need. We can go.  
\- Perfect.  
\- Ah! Ian, you’re seeing Ned today, aren’t you?  
\- Yes, we have a date in half an hour.  
\- I hope you'll have a good time... "

Ian looked at Mickey and stormed out of the house and drove away.  
He had a lot of trouble with them being so close to each other.

Ian stared at his cell again. A few moments ago, he was about to warn Ned that he would not come to their date. But he had finally changed his mind. Even if the idea of seeing Ned again did not please him, he knew that this date would allow him at least to temporarily forget Mickey.

 

Thirty minutes later Ian sat at a cafeteria table in the mall.  
Ned arrived shortly after.

He quickly got his news, without worrying about his prolonged absence.

"- I thought we could enjoy the room I booked at the hotel next door..."

Ian was embarrassed by Ned's proposal.  
He found his company pleasant, but he had no desire to follow him to a hotel.

"- I do not think it's a good idea Ned...  
\- Why?!?  
\- I... I sort have a boyfriend... It's just... It's complicated.  
\- I sort have a wife." Ned retorted.

\- Just do not tell them... it'll be our little secret," Ned added, putting his hand on Ian's thigh.

Ian quickly disengaged from Ned's embrace.  
He had never had any problem with this kind of contact before. Yet today feeling the hand of this guy on his thigh made him gag.

Ned appeared to take offense at this move.

"- What's wrong with you?  
\- I told you, I have someone_  
\- Is he richer?" Ned barked.

Ned's question surprised Ian. He had never sought to profit from the fortune of his lover. Certainly he had appreciated the comfort of the hotels in which they met, and he also appreciated the gifts he gave her. But his money had never been one of the reasons for their relationship.

"- What?!? I do not see the relation!  
\- Do not you see the relation?" Ned asked with a grimace of disgust.

 

"- I'm sure you see it." he said, resting his hand on Ian's thigh and squeezing his grip.

"- You and your slutty sister, you made good use of me. And now that you both have found someone richer to fuck you you drop me! "

Ian tried to get away from Ned's grip, but Ned tightened his grip.

"- I do not know what you're talking about," Ian defended himself.

"- Do not try to make me believe that! All you have always wanted is my money! And with all that I have passed on to your sister, I intend to enjoy my goods. "He affirmed looking at Ian with a lecherous look.

Ian finally managed to get out of Ned's grip and get up.  
Even if he wanted to ask Ned for an explanation, all the customers' eyes on him made him want to flee.

Ned caught him quickly and grabbed his arm.

"- I will not let you go so easily carrot-boy." Ned growled.

Ian grabbed Ned's arm and slammed him against the wall. Although Ned was still in shape for his age, he was no match for Ian.

"- Fuck! Are you going to calm down?!? " Ian asked, pinning Ned against the wall with all his might.  
Ian felt Ned try to struggle, he tightened his grip before adding.

"- I do not know what money you're talking about! I never asked you for money!  
\- Your sister did it!  
\- What are you talking about?!?  
\- Do not play innocent, I know you're game. She told me that as long as I pay, you would continue sleeping with me. "

Surprised by Ned's statement, Ian loosened his grip. Ned took the opportunity to get rid of his hold and move away from him. His look was full of rage and hatred.

"- She asked you for money?  
\- Do not do the innocent.  
\- ANSWER ME!" Ian growled, looking up at Ned.

Ned's expression changed radically when he saw the incomprehension in Ian's gaze.

"- You were not_  
\- Ned! Answer me!  
\- Yes... She asked me for money." He announced calmly.

 

Ned sat on one of the benches in the corridor before adding.

"- She came to see me shortly after our meeting. She showed me pictures of us both and she told me that she had already seen me with another young redhead before you... She knew I was married and she threatened me with everything to tell my family. I gave her the money she wanted, thinking it would be enough. At that moment, I had no idea of the connection between you two.  
\- ...  
\- I did not see her for a while after that. And then at one point my son wanted to introduce us his new girlfriend and her family. I recognized her and your little sister. You showed me a picture of Debbie at one point...  
\- You asked me if I was the only redhead in the family...  
\- She must have noticed my surprise when I made the connection between you, because she came to me to tell me that if I spoke to anyone of our agreement you would go see the cops to complain.  
\- Cops?  
\- You were still a minor... Between that and the risk of losing my marriage... I decided to stay away from you. " Ned explained staring at the floor.

"- Why did you want to see me then?  
\- After she broke up with my son, I told myself that I would never be dealing with her again... But I was wrong. She came back to see me yesterday... And she asked me for money again. She told me that if I gave her what she wanted, I could sleep with you without fearing you would turn me down.  
\- She asked you for money to sleep with me?!?  
\- Yes."

Ian leaned against the wall so he would not fall. His whole body was shaking and the contents of her stomach seemed determined to go up his throat.  
He hears Ned's words in a loop in his head.  
Everything was becoming clearer and more confused at the same time.

As he had suspected, Ned and Jimmy's father was one and the same person. He now understood why Ned had suddenly stopped calling him.

But now he understood that his sister had used him.  
She was the one who brought him that day to the hospital. It was she too who had pushed him to recontact Ned shortly thereafter.  
And it was she who yesterday asked her for news of Ned.

Ian felt his heart squeeze into his chest and tears bead at the corners of his eyes.

His only anchor in this world was his family. His brothers and sisters, whom he loved more than anything, and for whom he would have accepted everything, forgiven everything.

He would never have imagined that Fiona could use him for money.

Ian tried to get up by taking support on the wall. He had to get out of here. He could not breathe.  
He tried to head for the exit, but his legs gave way under his weight. He just caught himself at the railing.

Ned stood up and tried to help him, but Ian pushed him away without looking at him.

"- Ian..."

He was going to turn to Ned when a silhouette caught his attention below the railing.  
Mickey was there, a few feet away, just upstairs below.  
Fiona was at his side and laughed heartily.  
Why, of all the commercial centers of this city, it was necessary that he choose this one here.

Ian felt his head spinning and his legs slipping away. Ned narrowly caught him, wrapped his arm around his waist and pulled him close. Instinctively Ian grabbed his arms around Ned's neck to stabilize.  
By the time he turned his head back to the floor below, Mickey and Fiona had disappeared.

"- Ian, I know I'm one of the last people you want to see, but I can not leave you like that," Ned said.

"- Hospital…  
\- What?  
\- Bring me to the hospital...  
\- Did you hurt yourself a bit?" Ned worried.

"- No, I have to see someone."

Ned did not try to ask more questions and helped Ian navigate the path that separated them from his car.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "- I lose my head every time he is beside me. I wanted so much to take him in my arms today, you have no idea. "
> 
> Mickey took a step back. He had come here to forget Ian, to free his thoughts from this man. And now he found him there, at the bedside of his sister, to talk to her about Ned.

Mickey had spent the afternoon with Fiona.  
In addition to helping him choose an outfit, she agreed to help him choose a gift for the members of the construction project team. And she seemed to like that he asked her for help.

Mickey took the opportunity to ask her questions about the tastes of her family members. He had tried not to dwell too much on Ian's case, although it was the one that interested him the most.

He had struggled to endure the languid looks that Fiona had put on him all afternoon.  
And it was even harder not to harass her with questions about ian as soon as they left Gallagher home.

He knew that Ian had the right to see someone else. He knew he could not be selfish, and hope that Ian forgave him.  
Mickey knew that Ian deserved to be happy, and that it was something he could not bring him. However, it was unbearable to imagine the young man in the arms of someone else.

He felt his heart stop when his thoughts materialized in front of him.  
He had to use all the will he could when he saw Ian in the arms of another man.  
He had wanted to walk the distance that separated him from Ian and force him to remove his arms from the man he loved.  
He wanted to run to Ian and make the world understand that this man was his.  
But he didn’t.

He had stayed with Fiona and had tried to forget what he had seen.  
He had not done it because he knew he did not deserve Ian, not after all he had done to him.  
He had to finish what he had started, so that Lip and Fiona could no longer use him. And even if it cost him a lot, knowing Ian with someone would at least keep the young man away from the clutches of his brother and sister.

 

Mickey had managed to shorten his appointment with Fiona with a phone call from Kendall. The young woman had not had anything very important to tell him, but thanks to her, she could claim to have a problem to solve urgently at work.  
He knew that he could not concentrate enough on the thoughts that flooded his mind.

 

Mickey remained motionless for a few moments in his car, seeking to enjoy the calm of the cabin in an attempt to silence his thoughts.  
He knew that tonight nothing would work to forget Ian. It would be impossible for him to forget the vision of this man, and his arms around Ian's body.  
Tonight, neither work, alcohol, nor physical exhaustion could do anything for him.  
Today the only remedy that could calm his thoughts was lying on a hospital bed.

Mickey had not returned to Mandy since returning from the island.  
He called Mandy's nurse Nicole every day for news, but he was trying to flee the place to avoid contact with Ian.  
He knew he would not stand to see him there, so close to his sister.

 

Tonight, Ian would be too busy to go to his sister's bedside.  
Tonight was precisely the night Mickey needed Mandy. To see her, to talk to her. He knew she could not answer him, that she could not do anything but listen to him, but he needed help, and tonight he could not do without her.

He quickly traveled the distance to the hospital and headed straight for Mandy's room.  
His phone had been ringing all the way to the hospital. All calls came from Kendall.

Mickey was going through the door when he felt someone grab his arm.  
He turned to face his assailant and came face to face with Nicole.  
The latter told him to be quiet before pointing to his sister's room.

Mickey glanced through the half-open door and was surprised to see Ian there.  
The young man was sitting next to Mandy's bed and holding his hand.

From here he could perfectly hear what Ian was saying to Mandy.

"- You must be fed up that I talk to you about him... I can't help it, I have him constantly in my head. Can’t think of anyone else. "

Ian gently stroked Mandy's hand before adding.

"- I lose my head every time he is beside me. I wanted so much to take him in my arms today, you have no idea. "

Mickey took a step back. He had come here to forget Ian, to free his thoughts from this man. And now he found him there, at the bedside of his sister, to talk to her about this guy.

Mickey could not blame Ian for moving on, he did not want to blame him.  
Although he did not support this idea, he knew it was best for Ian.

He wanted to go further away, to leave this hospital room and the man who was there.

He felt a hand catch his arm before he could reach the end of the corridor.

“- Will you please me to stop running away Mr. Milkovich!" Nicole growled.

Mickey was shook by the look of the young woman.

"- You know how many times a week this young man comes to see your sister? How long does he spend talking to him? To tell him about this man he loves?  
\- That's why I'm leaving," Confessed Mickey, with an almost inaudible voice.

"- If I stay he can never be with him..."

Nicole looked at him with wide eyes.

"- I didn't mean to say that to you one day, Mr. Milkovich, but you're stupid," She said, letting go of his arm.

"- Do you know what he does every time he comes here?  
\- ...  
\- Every time he asks if you came." She explained in a sharp voice.

"- And every time I am obliged to answer him no, and see the pain in his eyes.  
\- ...  
\- Do you have any idea how much I hate to tell him that? How much do I hate to hurt him like that every time he visits? He is a nice boy who takes great care of his friend and spends hours talking to her. He tells her what he does with his days, what they could both do if she woke up. He tells her about an island he wants to go back to, with her and with the man he loves. "

Mickey felt his heart speed up. He wanted to believe Nicole, but it was impossible for Ian to feel for him.  
Yes, that's right, they were physically attracted to each other, but after what he had done to her, it was impossible for Ian to love him. Impossible.

"- You are wrong. It's someone else. I saw them together today. "Tried to defend himself Mickey.

"- A guy in his fifties, salt and pepper hair?"

Mickey was stunned by Nicole's questions. Although he tried to deny that Ian could love him, he could not imagine that the young man could have taken his lover here.

"- This guy left Ian earlier. He left in the second, leaving this poor young man in tears at the bedside of your sister.  
\- ...  
\- I do not know what you have in your head, but believe me. Ian is absolutely not in love with this guy. He did not even glance at him when he left the room. "

 

The words of the Nicole unleashed something in Mickey, something that he had tried to bury in the depths of him, the hope.  
The hope that Ian can not hate him, and hope even more crazy that Ian can love him.

Mickey knew it, hope is a dangerous feeling, a feeling he'd been throwing out of his life for years, and that Ian had revived in him.  
For years Micky had abandoned hope and belief for certainties and convictions.  
For years he had been relying on facts and figures, but today Ian was reviving in him that glimmer of hope and all the uncertainty that surrounded him.

To hope meant to risk. Risk big, risk losing everything, forever.

Mickey froze when he saw Ian at the other end of the hall, staring at him.  
He was absolutely gorgeous, even his eyes, red with tears, could not soften his beauty.

Ian tried to get close to Mickey, but his legs did not seem to want to carry him. He had to lean against the wall to avoid falling.

Instinctively Mickey wanted to go to his aid, but stopped short when his eyes fell on Ian's wrist.  
He instantly recognized the bracelet he was wearing. The same as the one who was safe in his trunk.

 

"If he wears it he thinks of me.  
No if he wears it only because it is a gift from Ema.  
Maybe he does not have to want to forget those moments with him.  
Why would he want to keep moments so horrible?  
No, he's wearing it just to remember what he's going through, to remember what I did to him. " Mickey thought.

Hope is a dangerous feeling. For it can lead as much to happiness as to total disillusionment.

Mickey was not the kind of man to run away from adversity. He was not and never had been. But today he was unable to cope with Ian and the feelings he created in him.

Mickey was not the kind of man to run away from, but that's what he did.  
He fled Ian, as fast and as far as he could.

 

* * *

 

 

Ian's head was spinning, his body seemed to reflect physically the state of exhaustion he felt inside.

He would have liked to pursue Mickey, catch up with him, ask him why. Why he was there, why he was gone so fast, and why he had this expression of immense fear when he saw it.

Mickey had never seemed weak, at any time, any moment apart from him, in front of him in this hospital hall.

Ian felt Nicole's arm encircle his waist and help him move to a chair a little further down the hall.

It was only when he was seated that he noticed Kendall's presence a few feet away.

"- Kendall? What_  
\- What did you tell him?  
\- What?  
\- What did you tell Mickey to leave like this?  
\- I did not tell him anything," Ian said shyly before explaining.

"- I saw him in the hallway and when he saw me he ran off. I do not know why_  
\- Outside the hospital, did you see him today?"

Ian stared at Kendall. He did not understand why she was asking him all these questions. But she seemed to have some idea of why Mickey had run away, and Ian wanted to know why.

"- I saw him this morning and at the mall. But he did not see me there.  
\- You were alone?  
\- At home there was Fiona, and I was with Ned au_  
\- Who is Ned ?!" Kendall growled.

"- A guy I went out with_  
\- You love him?  
\- No!"

Ian had answered without losing a second. The idea that he could love someone other than Mickey made him want to throw up.

"- Do you think he saw us?  
\- I know that Mickey made you a promise, that he promised not to hurt Lip. Do you still believe this promise?  
\- Are you aware of that?  
\- Answer my question! do you still believe it? "

Ian looked down and stared at the floor before responding timidly.

"- Yes... I do not even know why... I just know I still believe him... I must be crazy_  
\- Keep on going!  
\- What?  
\- Keep believing, keep believing in this promise, believe in Mickey and believe what's in between you two.  
\- ...  
\- If you do not believe it anymore, if you do not believe in him, or in what is between you, Mickey will not get up again.  
\- What are you talking about?" Ian asked worried.

"- Mickey has always been the strongest of us. When his father or one of my parents were angry, he was the one who found a solution so that we would be safe, even if we took the blows on our behalf. He never flinched, he never escaped.  
\- ...  
\- Mandy has always been a cornerstone of Mickey's life. He always did everything for her, from an early age.  
\- ...  
\- Mickey has always been ready to sacrifice for us. He was always present for us, he loved us all, even me when I was never really his family. But his relationship with Mandy was different. I know if it had been for her, he could have killed his father.  
\- ...  
\- When I realized that he loved Mandy more than all of us, I was jealous," Kendall admitted with a small smile.

"- Mickey was the first guy I met. I think that without really realizing it, I wanted to be as special to him as he was to me.  
\- ...  
\- It was not until some time later that I understood why Mickey was acting differently with Mandy.  
\- ...  
\- Terry was still totally drunk. At that moment I was squatting Mandy's room to run away from my father. Terry wanted... He wanted...  
\- You do not have to_  
\- Yes!  
\- ...  
\- Terry went back to Mandy's room, and wanted to slip into her bed. " She explained with tears in her eyes.

"- Mandy jumped out of bed and I did the same.  
\- ...  
\- I do not know what drove him to choose, but he turned to me. He started walking with a big smile.  
\- ...  
\- Mickey entered the room. He heard our cries... And he jumped on Terry.  
\- ...  
\- At that age, it was impossible for him to stop him. Mickey was only a child.  
\- ...  
\- He was just a child, but he knew what Terry would have done to us if he had not acted. He knew what Terry would have done to me. And once again he wanted to protect me, to protect us. " Kendall explained nervously running a hand through her hair.

 

"- Without my noticing, Mandy had left the room. And she came back with a huge knife in her hands.  
\- ...  
\- This knife was to be as large as her arm, and it was seen that she had scarcely the strength to hold it straight. However, she ran to Terry and planted the knife in the back with all the strength she had.  
\- ...  
\- Terry released Mickey to try to remove the knife. And we all took the opportunity to escape.  
\- ...  
\- We did not take the time to take anything. Six kids outside, in the middle of the night, with no place to hide, no money, no food... Nothing.  
\- ...  
\- We knew that if we went back to Terry, he would kill us... We slept outside, against each other. The next day Mickey went in search of a hideout. He came back at the end of the day after finding a place to sleep and something to eat for everyone.  
\- ...  
\- For a week we lived in an apartment sealed by the police. It's horrible to say but surely the first week I was happy. Really happy. We went back home only after Terry's arrest. We knew that if we continued to hide, the cops would find that suspicious and eventually call social services. Theoretically we were supposed to live in the care of Terry's sister... It was a deal they made in one of Terry's first arrests. He did not want to lose the help he had thanks to his children  
\- ...  
\- We thought Terry was going to kill Mickey when he finally got out of jail. But once again Mandy interposed.  
\- ...  
\- If Mickey has always had a more merging relationship with Mandy than with us, it was because she always sought to protect him costs. They have always been willing to give their lives for each other without hesitation for a second. " Kendall said with a smile.

"- When Mickey taught me about Mandy's situation, I imagined the worst. I never imagined that Mickey could live without Mandy by his side.  
\- ...  
\- Then he explained to me that he wanted to take revenge for what Curtis had done to Mandy."

Ian shuddered as he heard Kendall's words.

"- I must tell you, at that moment, I thanked the sky that he sought revenge.  
\- ...  
\- I know my words are hard. And in normal times I would never have accepted what you suffered. But for me, this revenge is the only thing that kept Mickey alive. And I do not dare to imagine what would have happened otherwise. "

 

Ian felt his heart squeeze.  
He did not want to imagine what Mickey would have been able to do.  
He did not want to imagine it.

"- And then he explained to me the mistake he made. And he told me about you.  
\- ...  
\- He told me about the promise he made you... That's when I realized it...  
\- Realized what?  
\- His feelings for you.  
\- ...  
\- Mickey is someone generous, that's right. But I already told you. Mandy is all his life. Agree to give up the idea of blaming the guy responsible for her suicide attempt... It was not the Mickey I knew.  
\- ...  
\- There was only one reason for him to agree to give up... That he loves you as much as he likes Mandy, even maybe more.  
\- ...  
\- I'm sure he had trouble accepting this fact. It's even possible that he still can not... But it's a fact. He loves you.  
\- But Fiona_  
\- I promise you will understand... Soon. But please, promise me something.  
\- What?  
\- Continue to believe in this promise he made you. Continue to believe in him. Continue to believe in you. "

 

* * *

 

 

"- What are you looking for in this bottle? Drunkenness or death? Because if you keep drinking that much it's the grim reaper who will wake you up." Kendall said in a serious tone.

"- Since when do you care about my drinking?" Mickey snorted, refilling a drink.

Kendall grabbed the bottle and went to empty it in the sink under Mickey's glare.

"- I asked Stacey for information about Ned." Kendall said, standing in front of Mickey.

"- How do you_  
\- How do I know about Ned? It was Ian who told me they were together at the mall when he saw you with Fiona. He thought you had not seen them, but I'm sure of the opposite.  
\- When…  
\- If you were not so confused just now you would have noticed me in the hospital.  
\- ...  
\- I arrived a few minutes before you run away. When I heard your voice on the phone earlier, I immediately knew there was something weird about it. And I knew that in your state you would seek to see Mandy... So it was easy to deduce where you intended to go.  
\- ...  
\- My fears were confirmed when I saw you run away_  
\- I did not run away.  
\- You ran away! You were completely scared. And considering how you empty this bottle, I think you're still so much scared.  
\- ...  
\- Ian does not go out with that guy." Kendall said.

Mickey looked up at the young woman looking surprised.

"- Stacey had no trouble finding information about this guy. To tell the truth, she already had them. This Ned is the father of one of Fiona's ex. It looks like she made Ian and Ned meet to blackmail Ned. This guy is still in the closet and he does not want his wife and children to know it...  
\- What did she do?!? " Mickey growled.

"- She would also have offered to help him sleep with Ian again for some money. That's why Ian was with him today...  
\- What did she propose to him?!?  
\- Calm down, do not act under the influence of anger....  
\- Did Stacey tell you that?  
\- No, it's Ian. "

Mickey felt his heart speed up and anger rise in him.

 

"- What... What...  
\- We talked about you.  
\- What?!?  
\- I needed to know.  
\- Know what?!?  
\- To know if he deserved it. If he deserved that you forget your revenge for him. If he deserved that you protect him. If he deserved you...  
\- ...  
\- And I will not let you miss this chance. I quickly realized that this guy was very important to you. And now I know he feels the same thing. So you'll make me happy to finish what you started. Protect him from all that Fiona and Lip could do to him and find a way to keep him close to you!  
\- But if_  
\- Mikhailo Aleksandr Milkovich! "

Mickey jumped. He had never seen Kendall so angry.

"- You've never been someone who runs away! Never! So do not be afraid to start today!  
\- But if_"

Kendall's glare kept Mickey from finishing his sentence.

Upon hearing the words of the young woman, Mickey had begun to hope again.  
Hope that Ian forgave him.  
Hope that Ian can love him.  
Hope to build a future with him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian felt his hands start to shake.  
> The weeks spent on this island with Mickey came back to him.  
> He had dreamed of going back, but even so he was reluctant. He knew it was immature and incoherent, but he did not want Fiona on this island.
> 
> In spite of what Mickey had done to him on this island, this place remained in his eyes the place where he had fallen in love with Mickey. And he did not want to share it with Fiona.

Kendall had suggested to Lip, Fiona and Ian to meet her and Mickey at Expecto.  
Lip accepted quickly, visibly delighted by the proposal.

Ian was surprised that Kendall had also offered to join them. It had been two days since he had seen Mickey again. Two days since they met in the hallway of the hospital.

Fiona rushed at Mickey as soon as they reached his table. Kendall was dancing a little further away..

The young woman quickly approached Ian and Lip and grabbed their arms before asking.

"- Will you come with me to order drinks?  
\- With pleasure. "Lip accepted.

Ian felt pushed to the bar.  
Kendall seemed to have read his thoughts.  
He wanted to join Mickey and get Fiona away from the man he loved.  
He had promised the girl to trust Mickey, but it was extremely difficult for him not to intervene when he saw the looks that Fiona was giving to Mickey.

"- Jennifer, could you give us a rum tour and a beer tour?  
\- Of course my beautiful, but you know you do not need to come to the bar for that...  
\- You have a lot of people today, I did not want to disturb you... "

Kendall was right, the club was crowded. So crowded that Ian had trouble finding Mickey and Fiona.  
His field of vision suddenly disengaged to let him glimpse a vision of horror. His sister was bent over, a few inches from Mickey's face, her hand resting on his arm. Nobody could have doubts about her intentions.

Ian felt a hand gently grasp hers. Kendall seemed to have noticed the turmoil in him.

"- You bring all this to our table?  
\- No problem." Jennifer said with a smile.

Kendall pushed her two companions back to their table.  
Their arrival seemed to upset Fiona's plans, which quickly recovered.

 

Kendall gently pushed Ian to the bench to tell him to sit down, then sat down, quickly imitated by Lip.

Ian felt his heart speed up, Mickey was only inches away from him.

Jennifer arrived quickly with the drinks.  
The little group started to drink.

"- I would like to take this evening to invite you to the opening night of our new hotel. It is located on one of the Lake Michigan Islands and should open by a little over a week... Given the way to go to get there I also thought you could stay at my house for the night. I have a house on an island right next to the hotel. It's not very big... Actually there is mainly my room and the one that Kendall uses, but there is also my brother's house on the island, so anyone that can not stay at my house can sleep in. the second house. There should be room for everyone." Said Mickey.

Ian felt his hands start to shake.  
The weeks spent on this island with Mickey came back to him.  
He had dreamed of going back, but even so he was reluctant. He knew it was immature and incoherent, but he did not want Fiona on this island.

In spite of what Mickey had done to him on this island, this place remained in his eyes the place where he had fallen in love with Mickey. And he did not want to share it with Fiona.

Lip and Fiona quickly accepted Mickey's proposal, without even realizing Ian's confusion.

"- Good! Enough talk, let's go dance! "Kendall ordered.

She pushed Lip towards the dance floor before picking up Fiona.  
The latter seemed a little reluctant to leave Mickey, but did not seem to find any excuse to refuse.

Kendall moved back to the table once both Gallagher's on the dance floor.

"- I’ll let you talk... I will try to occupy these two. Ian, if you're wondering, you have a little too much headache to dance to." Kendall said with a big smile before joining Lip and Fiona again.

 

Ian glanced at Mickey. The latter had been silent since Kendall's departure.

Ian looked away to the dance floor where Kendall, Fiona and Lip were having fun.  
Given the crowd present today, it was impossible for them to discern correctly what was happening around their table.

Ian reached for Mickey and put his hand on his arm.  
He felt Mickey's muscles stiffen.

Without leaving the dance floor eyes he explained.

"- I promised Kendall to wait and believe in you, to believe in us, to trust you. So I'll wait. "

Mickey was silent for a moment before finally breaking the silence.

"- I promise you it'll be over soon."

Ian felt his heart speed up. He wanted everything to stop, but that idea frightened him. he was afraid that Mickey would disappear from his life.

"- Do you remember that you made me a promise?" Ian asked without leaving the dance floor.

"- I know, I will not hurt to_  
\- Not that.  
\- ...  
\- You promised me you would not leave... you're not allowed to leave," Ian said, stroking Mickey's arm.

"- I promise you," said Mickey almost breathless.

Ian turned to him, surprised by the sound of his voice.  
Mickey had his eyes fixed on his glass, and a hand gripping his thigh. His breathing was heavy.

"- Mickey…?  
\- It would be better if you stop, otherwise... "

Ian looked confused at Mickey. He did not understand what the young man was asking him.

"- Stop what?  
\- Your hand, you have to take it off," Said Mickey before biting his lower lip.

"- Does it bother you?" Ian asked puzzled.

"- You know not... but if you don't take it off, I will not be able to hold back..."

Ian stared at Mickey. He looked tense. His hand seemed to tighten more and more on his thigh.

 

Ian's eyes were drawn to the bulge in his crotch.  
The idea that Mickey could be excited by the mere touch of his hand on his arm delighted Ian.

"- Yet Fiona did the same thing right before..." Ian asserted, feigning innocence.

Pleased with Mickey's reaction, Ian amplified the pressure of his thumb on Mickey's skin.

"- Do you really think... What... I react the same... With... Fiona...?" Mickey asked as he tried to calm down.

The more Mickey tried to hide his feelings, the less Ian wanted to stop.  
He loved Mickey's reaction to this simple touch, and wanted only one thing, to make him react even more.

Mickey quickly disengaged himself, got up and left, stammering an excuse.  
Ian was going to follow him when he noticed that Fiona was trying to join their table.

"- Where's Mickey gone?  
\- To the bathroom," Ian said, trying to hide the smile on his lips.

Fiona seemed to look for Mickey in the crowd.

"- Maybe I should join him there...  
\- Why?!?  
\- Maybe I'll get to loosen him up...  
\- Loosen him up?  
\- I know he's a rich guy... But you know many guys who do not sleep with their girlfriend? "

Ian almost choked on Fiona's question.

"- He doesn’t sleep with you?  
\- Yeah... It's even worse than that! Not even a kiss... I think this guy lives in the eighteenth century. That's it, or I do not excite him." Said the young woman.

Ian felt the joy grow in him, he bit his lip not to show a huge smile.

Many times he had imagined Mickey with Fiona. This vision had always made him want to vomit. Knowing that at no time had Fiona been able to put her hands or mouth on Mickey's body was relieving him and making him forget about the situation he was in.

Despite all this staging Mickey was his and just his.

 

* * *

 

 

Ian was sitting on the living room couch, staring at his phone. He was looking for an outfit for the opening ceremony of the hotel.  
He knew he should not have been so happy to go there. Inviting him and his siblings to this ceremony was obviously part of Mickey's plan.  
However, Ian could not get out Mickey's reaction under the caress of his fingers, and the promise he had made.

He was always afraid of what Mickey was preparing, but he knew that he would keep his commitments and that he would not hurt Lip or Fiona and that he would stay with him once this whole story was over.  
Ian knew it was crazy to believe Mickey so easily, to trust him so blindly. For all that he could not help it.

Ian had managed to prevent Fiona from implementing her seduction plan in the restroom. The world present in the bar would have made impossible in any way a discreet infiltration in the toilets.

Mickey had joined them about ten minutes later. He had directly pretended a problem at work to be absent.

Ian had spent the rest of his night holding his urge to join Mickey.

 

Lip's arrival in the room made Ian jump.

"- The helicopter ride has finally paid off!" Lip said visibly in paradise.

Ian straightened to better observe Lip. He had a huge drawn smile on his lips.

"- From now on I wouldn’t have to worry about money... I mean we, of course... we will not need to worry... " He corrected.

"- Given my new responsibilities, I won’t have to live here anymore, but I will give you some money to pay the rent every month..."

Lip's speech attracted Fiona to the living room.

"- What are you talking about Lip?  
\- I have been promoted to associate! And I will have shares in society!  
\- WHAT?!? What do you mean?!? Mickey told you?  
\- Theoretically I'm not supposed to know... In fact I saw the contract on the desk of Mickey's secretary."Asset Allocation Mr. Milkovich - Mr. Gallagher". Seeing the head she pulled when I saw the document, he had surely planned to keep it secret... So I pretended not to have seen anything.  
\- Why would he give you shares in the company?" Ian asked.

Lip turned to his brother's dark eyes.

 

"- And why not! I tell you that I work in this company, and I go out with Kendall... Being in a relationship with her, it makes sense that I join the group of shareholders... That's how it works. You go out with a rich girl, and you get significant benefits.  
\- But why would he keep it secret?  
\- Fuck Ian, you piss off with your questions! They probably want to reveal this information at a board of associates or maybe at the opening ceremony...  
\- But_  
\- I'd be surprised if it's thanks to Kendall," Fiona said.

"- And why this?  
\- You did not even sleep with her!  
\- I'm sure she doesn't want to do it before the wedding... "Announced Lip confused.

"- I say to myself that if it is it is thanks to me... I announce you that I go out with Mickey and that he told me more than once that for him the family was very important. So it's possible that he wants to help you to please me...  
\- And why he would not have given you those shares then?  
\- When I marry him I would have half of all his fortune, so why would he dare to give me just a few shares of society?  
\- Do you really think he's going to marry you?" Ian asked timidly.

"- Of course he'll marry me. I know it! Why do you think I broke up with my boyfriends?  
\- I was just saying that since you have not slept with Mickey yet...  
\- What!?! You have not slept with Mickey yet?!?  
\- So what! Kendall either does not seem to want to sleep before the wedding! It must be something with the rich... "Fiona growled.

She seemed to lose herself for a few moments in her thoughts.

"- When you get married, I'll buy the house mortgage so you can live with Carl, Debbie, and Liam," She said after she was calm again.

"Mortgage?" Ian asked surprised at his sister's words.

"- What mortgage?  
\- It's not important, anyway I'll pay it back... Well, we'll pay it back. "She announced, turning to Lip.

"- Since you will become a partner you will be able to repay half.  
\- And why would I do that?  
\- I tell you that you have benefited as much money as me... So it's normal that you pay half.  
\- It was you who had the idea.  
\- You participated then you assume! "

 

Ian had trouble breathing. He had the impression that his vision of the world had changed since his return from the island. Nothing around him had really changed, only he was different, but he was now beginning to see things that had always been invisible to him.

Now he saw the excessive love that Lip and Fiona had for the money.  
He saw everything they were ready to do to find out more.  
He saw that today this desire for wealth had become so strong that they forgot their family.

Ian knew that in the beginning, Lip and Fiona had been looking for wealthy companions in order to prevent them from ending up on the street again. He knew it, but he had never realized that over the years that desire had changed.  
Today he no longer recognized his brother and sister.

"- Do not push Lip! I promise you that I can break you.  
\- I would like to know how!  
\- I remind you that you still have another girlfriend...  
\- You would not dare!  
\- You threatened to reveal the existence of my boyfriend to Mickey, I do not see why I would deprive you of the reciprocal!  
\- Well you know what... I'll do as you. I'm going to break up with Amanda today so you can not do anything anymore."Lip growled as he left the room.

Fiona left in turn a few seconds later.

Ian had trouble understanding how he could have been so blind.  
How could he have ignored changes in Fiona and Lip so much?  
How could he have been blind to the point of not noticing that his brother and sister had become these monsters of selfishness?

 

* * *

 

 

Ian was leaning against one of the walls of the reception hall, a drink in his hand.

The room was filled with journalist, senior members of the city of Chicago and some members of Milkovich's personal business.

Fiona had spent the last twenty minutes greeting as many people as possible.

"- As the future Mrs. Milkovich, I have to make a good impression," she explained.

Lip looking for Kendall.

"- What is she doing?  
\- Mickey is not here yet. " Explained Ian.

"- I do not care about Mickey, I'm interested in Kendall," Lip growled.

Ian raised his glass to his lips to stifle his desire to answer his brother.  
Since he had realized their true character, Ian had a hard time not getting into them. Each of their remarks irritated him even more than the previous one.  
But each time he thought back to Kendall's words in that hospital corridor, when she had promised him that Mickey was acting for his good.  
He still did not know what Mickey had in mind, but acting hurriedly would not lead to anything except destroying everything Mickey had planned.

Fortunately for Ian, Kendall and Mickey finally made their entry.  
Fiona went instantly to the young man.

Lip waved her arm over her head to get Kendall's attention. The young woman quickly noticed the two young Gallagher, but seemed to be looking for someone else.

She ends up joining them after a few moments.

"- Hi you two. You look fabulous.  
\- You're the most beautiful woman here." Lip said in a charming tone.

Kendall did not seem to care about Lip's comments and kept looking around.

"- Are you looking for someone?" Ian asked.

"- Yes, my boyfriend."

Lip nearly suffocated by swallowing crookedly.

"- Who's that?" Ian asked surprised.

"- My boyfriend. He is supposed to come today, but I think the flight from Saint-Louis has been a bit late.  
\- I did not know you had a boyfriend," Ian remarked.

"- I never told you about him?" Kendall wondered.

"- No." Lip confirmed, visibly disturbed by the revelation.

Kendall ran a hand through his hair with an embarrassed look.

 

"- It's true that I do not usually talk much about him. Usually people already know that... We are studying together in Saint-Louis. And since we usually spend all our time together, everyone is usually aware that we are in a relationship even before we meet... I never really had to explain that to people I meet. "Affirmed she with a little laugh.

"- Why didn’t he come with you to Chicago?" Ian asked.

"- He was overworked when Mickey called me, but he promised to come for the ceremony. Fortunately I met you at the beginning of my visit because otherwise I would have been be bored. "Affirmed the young woman before adding.

"- Usually when I'm in Chicago I hang out with Mandy. It's pretty rare to get Mickey out of his office. This time he made an exception because Mandy could not accompany me to the clubs... "

Ian felt his heart squeeze at the mention of his friend.

Lip was pale. His face had lost all color and he seemed to have some difficulty in calming the trembling of his hands.

"- Mandy?" Lip asked with an almost inaudible voice.

Kendall turned to him with a big smile.

"- Yes, Mickey's sister. Mandy Milkovich. She is my best friend. Wait, I think I had a picture... Yes, there. That's her." She said, pointing to a picture on her phone.

Lip's discomfort was palpable, so Kendall continued his explanations.

"- An asshole had fun with her feelings and dropped her in a disgusting way.  
\- ...  
\- Because of this guy she attempted suicide." Kendall explained, looking sadly at her friend's picture.

"- I thought Mickey was going to kill that guy," She said, putting her phone in her bag.

Visibly terrified, and without leaving the ground of the eyes, Lip asked.

"- Mickey know who it was.  
\- Yes.  
\- He told you…?  
\- No, he did not want to tell me. When I heard what had happened to Mandy I wanted to kill this guy. But Mickey did not want to say his name.  
\- ...  
\- A little later he confessed to me that he had fallen in love with someone for whom this person, this asshole counted a lot, and that he did not want to risk being hated.  
\- ...  
\- This bastard was extremely lucky because Mickey would never have done that otherwise.

 

Lip's gaze slowly left the ground to rest on the young woman's face.

"- Mickey is in love_  
\- Yes, and this is the only reason that prevents him from killing this guy... Mandy is everything for him.  
\- Where is she?" Lip asked shyly.

"- She is resting. She's not doing very well... This asshole really broke her life. When I knew about Mandy I came in the minute. I grew up with Mickey, Mandy and their brothers. They are my family.  
\- ...  
\- Even if the situation is not very happy, I'm happy to have come here and to have met you." She said with a smile.

"- Hanging with you allowed me to forget about Mandy's condition. And we must believe that a Mickey in love is very generous...  
\- ...  
\- Since I'm here I went shopping, a helicopter tour, I went out club almost every night... Usually Mickey is not the kind spender. "Affirmed the young woman.

"- Do you mean it's him who paid for everything?" Lip asked wide-eyed.

"- Yes. I could never have done it without his money. I'm broke." She said, laughing.

 

"- Oh! I just saw my boyfriend. I'll meet you later, I have to go see him before he gets lost. " Kendall explained as he left.

 

Lip turned to his brother as soon as Kendall was far enough away to hear him.

"- Fuck it's shit!  
\- Calm down_  
\- How do you expect me to calm down? You saw the photo? Did you see who was on it?  
\- Yes_  
\- And you heard what she said. Mandy wanted to commit suicide... And Mickey wants to kill the one is responsible. "

For a moment Ian had thought to find his brother.  
For a moment he had thought that Lip could be worried about Mandy's fate, wanting to know what had happened to him.  
For a moment Ian had thought that his brother had realized the horror of his actions.

But that was not what worried Lip.

 

"- I need to see Fiona.  
\- Why Fiona?  
\- Are you stupid or what? If I'm not dead yet, it's thanks to her. She needs to talk to Mickey to be sure he will not do anything to me... "

Lip looked for Fiona.  
She was seated a little further. Mickey seemed to have left him alone to chat with some businessmen.

Despite the dense crowd, Lip managed to quickly reach his sister.  
He quickly sat next to her.

"- Fiona, you have to help," The young man asserted, taking his sister's hand.

Fiona, visibly surprised by her brother's request, quickly withdrew her hand before asking.

"- What are you talking about Lip?"  
\- Mandy! The girl who I went out a while ago. She is Mickey's sister.  
\- Wait, you want me to believe that you went out with a Milkovich without knowing it.  
\- She looked poor... I could never have imagined she was a Milkovich.  
\- And what does that have to do with me?  
\- When I broke up she tried to commit suicide. And Mickey knows it's because of me. "

Fiona remained motionless, shocked by Lip's revelation.

"- He wants revenge?" She asked, shaking.

"- Kendall told me that he decided not to take revenge for you.  
\- What do you mean.  
\- She said that he fell in love with you, and that because of you he did not want to hurt me... But I'm afraid Fiona. This guy is super rich and if he changes his mind one day...  
\- It is your problem.  
\- What?!?  
\- It was you who went out with this girl, it was you who was stupid enough not to understand that she was rich, it is you who put it down, it's your trouble. " Coldly affirmed the young lady.

Ian felt his heart squeeze in the coldness of Fiona's words.  
There was a time when everyone could count on others. There was a time when Fiona would have given her life for Lip and where he would have done the same thing.

But now this time was far and forgotten.

"- You can not leave me like that! I have nothing, no more girlfriend, no more money... I spent everything to be with Kendall and this slutt has a boyfriend and besides she is not even rich, it's Mickey who pays him all.  
\- That's none of my business. I'm not going to risk losing everything I've saved to save you from your stupidity." Fiona snapped.

 

"- You made your bed , now you lie in it," Fiona explained.

In a fraction of a second his expression changed. She had noticed that Mickey was walking towards them and had a huge smile.

"- Are you all right here?" Asked Mickey.

"- Wonderful," said Fiona.

Lip lowered his head, trying to avoid Mickey's gaze at all costs.

Lip spent the rest of the evening avoiding Kendall and Mickey.  
Unfortunately for him, he had no way of continuing to avoid them, knowing that they were all sleeping at Mickey's house.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was clear that Fiona had decided not to help Lip. And this information seemed to have hit Ian too.  
> Contrary to what Mickey had thought, Ian had not sought to thwart his plans.  
> Several times he had met the young man's gaze during the ceremony and had seen a stealthy smile appear on his face.

Mickey had just moored the boat to the pontoon.  
The opening ceremony was wonderful. All the guests seemed delighted with their evening.  
Only Lip looked upset.

Mickey knew that Kendall had revealed her game to him, and that the young man must be imagining the worst scenarios.

Knowing Lip in this state of stress delighted Mickey.  
He wanted Lip to understand that all his actions had consequences.

Fiona was still in a dream. Following Kendall's words, she must surely have imagined that she was the one who had prevented that revenge, the person he had fallen in love with.

It was clear that Fiona had decided not to help Lip. And this information seemed to have hit Ian too.  
Contrary to what Mickey had thought, Ian had not sought to thwart his plans.  
Several times he had met the young man's gaze during the ceremony and had seen a stealthy smile appear on his face.

"- I think she should not be late," Said Mickey, turning off the engine.

"- She?" Lip asked, visibly worried.

"- It's weird, usually it happens even before I get in..." Mickey explained as he helped Fiona off the boat.

Debbie went a little further and suddenly screamed.

"- Help!" A huge gray dog had just appeared, and was running quickly in their direction.

"- Gayu! Stop! "Mickey ordered.

The dog stopped dead on hearing the order.

"- Do not worry, Debbie, she's not mean." Mickey promised as the girl tried to hide behind him.

The dog left Mickey eyes to fix the rest of the small group.  
Without waiting any longer, she leaped towards them and jumped on Ian.

"- Ian! The dog is going to eat him! "Debbie shouted.

"- Gayu Stop!" Ian ordered.

The dog obeyed again, under the astonished gaze of the other Gallagher.

"- She's obeying you?" Carl asked, surprised.

"- Just put it in the right tone and it works..." Affirmed Ian passing a hand through his hair.

Fiona tried to get close to Gayu, but she started barking, forcing Fiona to back off.

"- Gayu!" Mickey growled.

"- This dog is scaring...  
\- Do not be afraid, Debbie, I promise you she will not do anything to you," said Mickey calmly, crouching next to Debbie.

"- You trust me?  
\- ... Yes. " She said shyly after looking for confirmation in Ian's eyes.

"- Gayu come here."

The dog moved to Mickey and Debbie and sat in front of them when Mickey gave her the order.

"- She's nice I promise you.  
\- She's a girl?" Debbie was surprised.

"- Yes. Do you want to pet her? "

Debbie looked at Ian again for approval. He nodded.

"- Okay.  
\- Give me your hand…"

Mickey guided Debbie's hand to Gayu's head, who began to purr like a kitten under the girl's caress.

Very quickly Mickey released Debbie's hand, to let her caress Gayu.

"- She's so sweet," Said Debbie, who seemed to have definitely forgotten her fear.

"- Can I pet her too?" Carl asked.

 

Mickey nodded.

"- You have to be gentle Carl," Said Debbie.

The attitude of the girl giving a smile to Ian resulted in delight for Mickey.

Gayu was soon tamed by the youngest Gallagher. Only Lip and Fiona kept their distance.

"- I suggest you go and have a last drink at my place to end this evening before going to sleep." Mickey asked.

The proposal was welcomed by everyone with the smile.

Fiona tried more than once to join Mickey to cling to his arm, but Gayu's presence right next to him disturbed her.

 

 

She did not hide her joy when once back in the house, Mickey ordered the dog to go to bed.

"- I must confess, that if I invited you all here, it's for a special event."

Mickey was nervous. It did not happen often, he was very used to to speaking in front of an assembly. But the subject he wanted to address today was different, more important. To tell the truth, it was the most important subject he had to deal with.

 

"- Fiona.  
\- Yes…?  
\- I know that since your youngest age it was you who took care of your siblings. I know it has not been easy for you. I know that these responsibilities must be heavy for the girl you were at the time. But I also know that if Liam, Carl, Debbie, Ian... I know that if they are like that it's thanks to you. Without you, they would not be here today." Mickey said without any hate.

Fiona started to blush. She seemed about to answer when Mickey turned to Lip.

"- Lip, I know you've been a great brother. I realized it when I saw what some people were willing to lose to protect you. We do not know each other well, but I hope one day to see in you what this person sees. "

Lip obviously did not know what to say.

"- I also know that you are an intelligent and competent person..."

 

Mickey's words seemed to appease Lip's inner turmoil.

"- Liam, Carl, Debbie... I have not had the chance to spend time with you very often, but I like your character. Each in your own way you remind me a bit of my sister and my brothers back when we were closer. I hope you will never lose that innocence that makes you such special people." He said with a smile.

His words seemed to confuse his audience. Lip and Fiona looked at each other as Ian stared at him in puzzlement.

Mickey pinched his lips looking nervous before inhaling deeply and adding.

"- I know we did not meet in a normal situation. You have suffered the wrath of an anger that was not intended for you.  
\- ...  
\- Every day I tried to remind myself that I had to hate you. But I forgot my rage every time I saw your smile.  
\- ...  
\- I hated that smile, with all my strength. I hated it because every time I saw it my heart started beating faster.  
\- ...  
\- A little later I discovered the mistake I made," he explained, staring at Ian.

The latter seemed lost, almost scared by the words that came out of Mickey's mouth.  
Mickey wanted to run to him and hug him, but he knew he had to finish what he started. Even though it was the scariest thing he had done in his life, it was also the most important thing.

"- It was then that I discovered how ready you were to sacrifice yourself for others. And even if I thought it impossible, I started to love you even more." He said tenderly.

Mickey paused for a moment to look for something in his pocket. He pulled out a little box covered with black velvet.

"- I know I'm not perfect, far from it. I also know that you may never forgive me, but I want to try. I want to be with you, more than anything in the world.  
\- What... Mickey... " Ian fumed.

"- Ian Clayton Gallagher, will you marry me?" Mickey asked, opening the small box and revealing two silver wedding rings.

Ian seemed lost. His breathing was fast and his gaze was fixed on the wedding rings.

 

"- You have no right! You do not have the right to use that to avenge yourself! " Ian shouted before fleeing outside.

Mickey immediately left in pursuit, letting the wedding rings fall.

"- Ian! Stop! " Mickey cried, trying to catch up with the young man.

Ian was faster than him, he had already reached the pontoon. Mickey knew that if he did not hurry Ian would leave without being able to talk to him.

"- Ian!"

The young man had untied the boat and removed it from the pontoon.  
By the time Mickey arrived at the pontoon, the boat was more than two meters from the edge.

Without taking the time to think, Mickey jumped off the dock. Unfortunately he did not succeed in reaching the boat, and fell into the water.

He quickly waved his arms and legs to try to stay on the surface, but the weight of his body pulled him down.

"- IAN!" He cried before starting to sink.

 

The water was icy and absolute black. None of Mickey's movements seemed to help him back up.

He was probably going to drown.  
And even then, when life was starting to leave his body, all his thoughts were turned to Ian.

He felt an arm grip his waist and pull him to the surface. Seconds later he was on the surface again.

Ian helped him climb onto the boat.

"- Fuck! Mickey! What's your problem?!? You do not know how to swim or what? " Growled Ian, angry.

"No," Mickey admitted between deep breaths.

"- What?!? You really do not know how to swim?  
\- No.  
\- How can that be possible? You have a house on an island, how can you not know how to swim?  
\- That's why we invented the boats. " Explained Mickey with a chuckle.

Ian glared at him.

 

"- But why did you jump then?!? It was dangerous! You could have drowned!  
\- ...  
\- Why did you jump?  
\- I did not want you to leave," Mickey explained, staring at the floor.

"- What?!?  
\- I don’t know what made you believe that what I said earlier was part of vengeance. I can promise you that the only person I thought about saying that was you.  
\- ...  
\- I know it has never been easy between us. I know it may never be. But I do not want to live another day without you by my side." Said Mickey, staring at Ian.

 

"- I took a long time to understand it, and to accept it, but I love you. I love you Ian Clayton Gallagher. I fell in love with you on this accursed island. I fell from you when I saw how much you could sacrifice yourself for someone. I fell in love with your character, your strength, your loving kindness. I fell in love with you when you gave me this-

Mickey stopped when his hand touched the bare skin of his wrist.  
The bracelet was no longer there. He had taken it out of the chest that morning to wear it specially today, and now he was gone.

He jumped up and would surely have gone to sea if Ian had not stopped him.

"- I have to find it," Said Mickey panicked.

"- Mickey! what are you talking about? " Ian asked, distraught by Mickey's condition.

"- The bracelet, it fell to the water_  
\- Mickey! Mickey, look at me! " Ian ordered, framing Mickey's face with his hands.

"- It's nothing.  
\- It fell_  
\- It's nothing... Everything is fine... It does not matter... It's not important. It's only a bracelet. Please... "

Mickey nodded and tried to flee Ian's eyes. The latter, however, seemed determined to prevent it.

"- Mickey! Look at me…  
\- ...  
\- I'm going to ask you a question, and I want you to answer me. I want you to tell me the truth... This request was for revenge?  
\- NO!"

 

Mickey had grabbed Ian's wrists and was now staring straight at him.

"- I was sincere. I have never been so sincere in my life. All that matters to me is you. I promised you not to hurt Lip. And I would not do it. But I could not let them do it...  
\- Let them do what?

Mickey started to look away, but Ian forced him to look him straight in the eye.

"- Let them do what?  
\- They use you. They use it for their personal benefit.  
\- ...  
\- I know I promised you not to blame Lip for what he did to Mandy, but when I heard them talking about you... I could not resign myself. I preferred that you hate me, if it made you and your young siblings safe. I had to show them that their actions necessarily had consequences. I know you love them more than anything, but they are blinded by the money_  
\- I know.  
\- You know?!?  
\- I found it sometime after coming back from the island," Ian admitted, releasing Mickey.

He bit his lower lip before continuing.

"- I think I did not want to see... I did not want to realize how much they had changed. I wanted to keep the image I had of them younger.  
\- ...  
\- After the island, I realized how they saw human beings. For them it was all about money... When I discovered that you had hired Lip, I was scared. But to be honest, I never really thought you'd hurt him, not after the promise you made me.  
\- ...  
\- I know it sounds stupid, but I always believed in this promise, I always believed in you. I just could not admit it to myself. To admit that Lip and Fiona were not the ones I thought. And to admit to me that I loved you." Said Ian with a small smile.

Mickey felt his heart pounding. He wanted to run to Ian and kiss him to lose his breath. But he was stopped in his tracks by the voice of Kendall who called them from the pontoon.

"- Heho of the boat! You hear me?"

They both turned their heads towards the pontoon.  
All the other occupants of the island were gathered there.

Mickey walked to the side of the boat and threw the tip at Kendall who helped him maneuver the boat to moor it.

The two men got off as soon as the ship was stabilized.

 

 

Kendall held out the box containing the covenants to Mickey asking.

"- Still need this?  
\- Yes!"

Ian had answered even before Mickey could open his mouth.  
Mickey turned to him questioningly.

"- Yes?  
\- Yes." Ian confirmed.

Mickey felt his heart speed up. He had hoped so much to hear this answer from Ian's mouth that he could hardly accept what he was hearing.

"- Are you sure?  
\- Yes.  
\- You are not going_  
\- Mickey ! He said yes! So shut up! " Kendall scolded, crushing the little black box in Mickey's hand.

"- NO!"

Fiona screamed with all her might.

"- It's... It's... It's not possible! It's me you love! It's me you want to marry! " Fiona growled, glaring at Mickey.

"- Not this... This... It's me you like! I know it!  
\- I love Ian, not you.  
\- It was with me that you spent all your time. It was to me that you asked for help for your shopping. It's with me that you go out club.  
\- It's true I spent time with you because I wanted to know you. You practically raised Ian by yourself, so I wanted to know you a little better. That's right I asked you to help me with my shopping, mainly because I wanted to know about Ian's tastes, and you seemed to be the best person for that. And when it comes to going out club, I think you have definitely misinterpreted my actions. We never went out except both of us... I just wanted to be polite to the woman who took care of the man I love. Plus I knew that Kendall would get bored without Mandy, and Lip seemed to be very nice to her, and since you were still hanging out together... "Mickey explained calmly.

Anger was visible on Fiona's face.

 

"- Do you really want to get married to this guy ?!" She growled in disgust.

"- He’s a little fagot who kisses everyone who has a little money. He is worse than a prostitute. Last time he even disappeared weeks with a guy to come back with a car.  
\- SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!" Mickey shouted red with rage.

He approached Fiona, his eyes dark.

"- Everyone is not like you! Ian is not like you! Ian does not care about money. "

Fiona was visibly intimidated by Mickey, so she gathered all her courage to attack.

"- Say that to the guy at the car! You think he was entitled to what for this car?!? "

Mickey started laughing, a nervous little laugh. He ran a hand through his hair trying to regain his composure.

"- I know very well what he did to "deserve" this car. You do not seem to want to understand, so I'll tell you a little story. He said before turning to Lip.

"- I think you already know some Lip...  
\- ...  
\- I happen to have a sister, a sister for whom I would be ready for anything. She fell in love with a guy, only interested in money. To tell the truth, my sister has money, but she does not show it, she hates that people approach her because of her fortune. This guy never knew how rich my sister was. And it turns out that was his only criterion. He could have just broken up with her... My sister was a nice girl. She had told me that this guy was not very rich and that he lived with his brother, that in a sense they reminded us a bit of us. She wanted to help them, so from time to time she would go shopping, or she would help them at home...  
\- ...  
\- But this guy never understood what my sister felt, he just used her as much as he needed. In his eyes she was not rich, so she was nobody, so far as it was a little "useful" he kept it close to him... One day he was forced to choose between my sister and another woman... The choice should not have taken more than a second, why bother with a poor? He told her the worst horrors, he released her from his life as if nothing had ever happened between them...  
\- ...  
\- It was so horrible with her, she wanted to commit suicide. " He added glaring at Lip.

Mickey turned to Ian for a moment. Despite everything he had said, Ian was calm.  
The young man nodded, as if to confirm to Mickey that he wanted him to tell the rest.

 

Mickey then turned to Lip and Fiona.

"- My world collapsed when I knew what Mandy had done. The days that followed her suicide attempt only increased my rage towards this guy. At no time had he tried to reach her. My sister was lying on this hospital bed and was quietly living her life. I could not stand it. So I acted.  
\- ...  
\- I went to his apartment, and I saw him go out. My rage got even bigger when I saw it. I kidnapped him and took him with me to this island.  
\- But I do not have_  
\- No, you're right Lip. You have not been kidnapped. Blinded by my rage, I was wrong target, and it was Ian who suffered my anger.  
\- ...  
\- He endured it because he wanted to protect you. He endured it thinking that someone among you would notice his absence. He endured it because he loved Mandy too... " Mickey explained, clenching his fist around the little black box.

"- He suffered all this without ever denouncing you... When I understood my mistake, it was too late. Too late because I had made Ian pay for him when he was innocent. And too late because despite the hate I was supposed to feel for him, I fell in love with him." Mickey said quietly.

"- So I wanted to repair my mistakes. I took Ian home. When he saw where I was taking him, he was scared. He was afraid I was going after you, Lip. Afraid that I will make you suffer the same fate. Even though he knew you were partly responsible for what he had suffered, he did not want you to be hurt.  
\- ...  
\- I promised him not to hurt you. He also wanted to see Mandy, so I took him to the hospital. Once again, I realized the mistake I made. Never could this man have done so much harm to my little sister.  
\- ...  
\- I was afraid of what I had done and how I felt so I left." Confessed Mickey.

"- I knew it would not repair what I had done, but I left the car to Ian. I also left him a lot of money.  
\- What?!? " Fiona questioned.

Mickey smiles at the young woman's incomprehension.

 

"- I knew he was not interested in the money, that it would repair what I had done, but I wanted to try to mitigate a little what he had suffered. And I also wanted to forgive myself for what I had done to him.  
\- ...  
\- But of course it was useless. I know he never touched that check. And I was unable to forget... And then one evening, while I was trying to drown myself in alcohol, luck smiled on me.  
\- ...  
\- You came to sit at the table next to mine, and you started talking. Discussing your conquests, the money you get back from them. And discuss the money you could make with Ian.  
\- ...  
\- I realized that you were blinded by the money. That was the only thing that mattered to you... I had promised Ian not to pick on you, but I could not let you break his life like Mandy's.  
\- ...  
\- I wanted to show you that your actions had consequences. I knew Ian would hate me for doing that, but I could not let you hurt him or Liam, Carl or Debbie. I inquired about you, I approached you, and the more I learned about you, the more I realized you had to stop." Mickey explained calmly.

"- You... you did that to me... you did all this to us because of Ian?!?" Fiona growled.

"- You have taken away all our means to provide for our needs. You ruined us!  
\- I did not do anything. It's you who decided to break up with your friends... These are your choices. In addition, Lip still has a job in my company, and I do not plan to fire him. And if I have to, I can find you one, too, Fiona.  
\- ...  
\- I know you have a mortgage to pay, as well as several credits... I also paid all your debts. I did not want Liam, Carl or Debbie to end up on the street because of you.  
\- You're not allowed_  
\- Fiona!" Ian growled suddenly.

"- Shut up! Please shut up. You know it's your fault. You and Lip are obsessed with money." He explained as he joined Mickey.

"- Everything revolves around money at home, and I know what you're ready to do to have... Ned told me everything.  
\- It's not_  
\- Shut up! Do not try to justify yourself! I know everything... But I will forgive you.  
\- ...  
\- But on one condition. That you stop all that, that you stop this constant hunt for money. That you both become the Lip and Fiona that I loved so much." He explained with tears in his eyes.  
\- ...  
\- If you do not agree, I'll make sure you never see Liam, Carl or Debbie again, because I refuse to you to use them as you did with me.  
\- ...  
\- So from tomorrow on Lip will return to work and you Fiona you will find a job. And you will use your salary to repay all the debts you have accumulated. And don’t even think about trying to reconnect with your ex to get t money. Did I make myself clear?!? "Ian growled.

Lip and Fiona lowered their heads like two children caught in the act.

"- Am I clear?!?  
\- Yes... "Lip and Fiona muttered with one voice.

 

"- I'm going to take them to Iggy's," Kendall said as the mood calmed down a bit.

"- And I think we'll go for a walk afterwards..." Affirmed his boyfriend with a smile.

The underdone made Mickey blush and smile at Ian.

"- Let's go..." Announced Kendall to the youngest Gallagher.

Instead of following Kendall, Carl came to stand in front of Mickey with an angry pout.  
He swung his foot in Mickey's shin, which made a shout to Mickey.

"- If you hurt Ian again, I'll kick your ass!" Carl said with the utmost seriousness.

Mickey was divided between the pain this shot had given him, and the joy of seeing that Carl was visibly holding onto his big brother.

Debbie stepped forward to Mickey who was automatically on his guard. he had no desire to get hit by all the young Gallagher.

"- Mandy... Where is she?" The girl asked timidly.

"- Can we go see her?"

Mickey squatted to his level before explaining.

"- For now she sleeps, we do not know when she will wake up. But if you want we can go see her tomorrow... "

Debbie nodded, before heading to Kendall with Carl.

Liam stayed a little behind, also walked to Mickey.  
He stopped in front of him, without uttering a single word.

"- What do you want? Hitting me or asking me a question? "Asked Mickey on his guard.

"- Liam! Hurry up, let's go! "Debbie shouted.

Without a word Liam left Mickey to join the small group.

"- I did not understand..." Announced Mickey laughing.

"- I think they like you.  
\- Tell my shin. It hurts. "

 

Ian laughed heartily.

Mickey felt his heart racing as he heard his laugh.  
He lowered his eyes to the small box he still held in his hand, and timidly passed his thumb over it.

"- Are you going to ask the question again, or are you waiting for it to open itself?" Ian asked, looking at Mickey tenderly.

"- I_  
\- Yes.  
\- I didn’t even ask you!  
\- Yes still. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes." Ian said as he approached Mickey.

"- Yes." He said, resting his lips on Mickey's.

Mickey kissed him back, and put his hand against his neck to draw him closer to him.

Ian broke their kiss, and looked at the box with a mischievous look.

Mickey smiled and opened the box, making the two rings appear again.  
Ian was stilled by the design of the wedding rings.

"- Looks like...  
\- The bracelet?  
\- Yes.  
\- I asked a jeweler to make them... I told myself that_  
\- I love it," Said Ian, his eyes staring.

He framed Mickey's face with his hands and pressed his lips to Mickey's.

Mickey broke their kiss while smiling.

"- You know if you kiss me every two seconds we'll never get there," Mickey remarked.

"- It's not my fault, I can not resist," Ian explained with a small smile.

Mickey arched one of his eyebrows before asking.

"- Will you let me speak?  
\- Yes, go ahead.  
\- Ian Clayton Gallagher, will you marry me?  
\- Yes," Ian said, extending his left hand to Mickey.

Mickey grabbed one of the rings and placed it around Ian's ring finger.

Ian grabbed the second ring, as well as Mickey's hand to forge the alliance.

"- I have the right to kiss you now?" Ian asked.

"- Of course you do." Said Mickey, crushing his lips to Ian's.


	9. Chapter 9

Neither Ian nor Mickey knew how they had managed to get to the room without ceasing to kiss each other.  
They had rid themselves of clothes in record time.

"- You can not imagine how many times I've dreamed of you," Mickey said against Ian's neck.

"- I think I can imagine," Ian said, stroking Mickey.

"- Damn, I want you so much."

Mickey forced Ian to lie down on the bed. He climbed on top of him, and reached for the drawer of the bedside table to pull out a tube of lube.

Ian took advantage of Mickey's position to slip one of his hands on his buttocks and shove him.  
Mickey just caught up before falling on Ian.

"- What_  
\- Do not move any more." Ian ordered, positioning himself a little lower on the bed.

He pulled Mickey a little closer to him to take him in his mouth. He gently ran his tongue along his end, savoring the salty taste of the pearling pre-come.  
Mickey's moans came to his head like an alcohol he wanted to get drunk on forever.  
He took Mickey in his mouth, caressing him with his tongue and lips on each round trip.

 

"- Ian... I'm going..."

Mickey's warning attempts did not seem to stop Ian, who took him deeper still in his mouth.

Mickey had trouble not crumbling on Ian. His legs began to shake, and soon his whole body was invaded by this tremor.

"- Ian..." Mickey cried, enjoying.

Ian continued to suck greedily, until all swallowed to the last drop.  
He then helped Mickey lie down next to him and pressed his body against his before kissing him.

 

"- I love you," Ian said against Mickey's mouth.

"- I love you," Mickey replied, kissing him.

Still kissing Mickey, Ian grabbed the bottle of lube and spread it on his finger before sliding his hand between Mickey’s thighs.

He gently pushed his finger inside, tearing him a moan of pleasure.

"- Your... your ring..." Mickey tried to articulate between two groans.

Ian smiles at his lover's expression. He had deliberately used his ring finger, and his ring was now bumping against Mickey's sensitive skin.

"- Do you feel it? Do you feel it against you? "Ian asked, dipping his lips against Mickey's neck.

Mickey's response was stifled by his cries of pleasure when Ian reached his prostate.

"- God I missed you... I missed you so much." Ian said, kissing Mickey's neck.

"- Come... Come inside me... Please..." Mickey murmured.

"- You're not ready_  
\- Ian! Please... " Moaned Mickey.

Ian could not resist any longer. He pulled out his finger, rolled to the side to lie on his back, and helped Mickey to climb over him.

"- Tell me there was no one else.  
\- No one." Said Mickey grabbed the lube.

He spread gel on Ian's cock, erect against his ass, then guided him to his entrance.  
He was not ready yet, but he needed to feel Ian in him.

Mickey started slowly, savoring every sensation Ian had in him.

"- My God... Mickey... you're so beautiful my love," Ian said, stroking Mickey's cheek.

Mickey felt Ian's pulse beat in him. Each of his movements took him a little further into ecstasy.

"- Louder... Please..." moaned Mickey.

Ian wrapped his waist around him, turned it around, and grabbed her thighs to pull him closer.

Mickey's expression on his face made him crazy.

"- Ian... right there..." Mickey moaned as Ian banged against his prostate.

Ian drew Mickey to him again and again, always trying to get deeper into him.

"- Mickey... I'm going to_"

Mickey crushed his lips on Ian's and wrapped his arms around his neck just before enjoying against Ian's belly.  
The latter followed him a few seconds later.

 

Breathless, Ian slid to one side. He slid his arm around Mickey's belly and pulled him close, clutching his stomach against Mickey's back.

Mickey grabbed Ian's hand and interlaced their fingers.

"- I love you," said Mickey, stroking Ian's ring with his fingertips.

"- I love you," Ian muttered, kissing Mickey's neck.

 

* * *

 

 

The weeks following the opening ceremony had not been very relaxing.

Ian had to fight with Lip and Fiona to make them understand that they should bear the consequences of their actions.

Mickey had a hard time convincing Ian to sign the share split contract, finally Ian gave in.  
Michelle had warmly congratulated them on their recent engagement.  
Mickey had quickly realized that Kendall was eager to spread the news of his engagement to Stacey, Tamanna, Jennifer, as well as Nicole and all the staff of the hospital.

Ian and Mickey had subsequently preferred to escape to the island to escape the excitement that their future marriage seemed to generate in their friends.

 

Ian had done a little well-deserved revenge, and had Mickey work on all the repairs that had to be done in the house.

"- You are sure that there is not a more interesting activity than forcing me to repair this terrace."

Ian pretended to think for a few seconds before retorting with a smile.

"- No, frankly I do not see any... Go! Work! The more you groan the longer you have to wait." Said Ian with a sadistic smile.

Mickey was replacing some of the planks of the terrace, damaged recently.  
He peeked at Ian, who was lounging on one of the chairs.

"- Okay! You force me to work outside, but I do not want to die of heat stroke. And I'm melting in this shirt." He said, tucking his shirt over his head.

Ian stopped to stare.

"- You have no right to do that!  
\- Do what?" Mickey asked, slowly moving his tongue over the corner of his mouth.

"- That! You have no right!  
\- Why? I find it very amusing." Said Mickey, biting his lower lip.

"- I didn’t do it when you made me work.  
\- Believe me... It would have worked if you did... "

Ian tried to focus on something other than his fiance's body.  
Only the ring of the phone allowed him not to jump on Mickey to tear off the rest of his clothes.

"- Get back to work while I answer," Ian growled.

His expression changed radically when he heard his interlocutor.

"- We’re coming! Thank you! " He announced with tears in his eyes.

"- Mickey! Mandy... she's waking up! "


End file.
